


A Soul as Bright as the Stars

by Cyanide_Surprise



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Reading, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans messes up alot, Sans thinks he knows best, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soul Bond, Tsundere OC, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Frisk, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Surprise/pseuds/Cyanide_Surprise
Summary: When the void wants someone they get them. No matter how long it takes and how broken they have to make them.Cyanide is depressed.Her mom is abusive.Her dad is dead.She hasn't had a real meal in weeks.She can't even remember her own name for fucks sake!What could possibly make her life worse?How about trying to save a skeleton from getting hit by a car and ending up getting hit herself.At least she doesn't have to deal with her mom anymore, right?Maybe running away wasn't all that bad? Discontinued----------Read 'God Soul' for edited version





	1. Be CARful

**Author's Note:**

> The character's name is pronounced (Sigh-uh) as in Cyanide.  
> ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this chapter a bit. Just added a couple more details so that the story makes a bit more sense.

My Backpack - ✓

My cellphone and Charger - ✓

Extra clothes - ✓

_ Am I forgetting something? I know i’m forgetting something. Oh I remember! _

I pull out my Dad’s old notebook from under my mattress. It’s the only thing I have to remember him by. My mom threw away everything that reminded her of my Dad when he died. My dad had told me to take care of the journal so I hid it when I found out what she was doing. If my mom ever found out I had it she’d burn it in an instant. 

I shook the thought out of my head and set it in my backpack.

_ OK time to set out. All I have to do is be completely silent- _

“CYA! Get your ass out here” My mom yelled from downstairs.

“Shit.” I said and threw a ladder outside the window. I was pitch black outside except for the planetarium which was a having a laser light show tonight. I could see the lights but, I couldn’t see the rigs of the ladder.

“CYA! What the hell are you doing?!?”

As soon as I got my legs out the window my mom came barging into the room

_ Why didn’t I lock the door _

She started towards me

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Anywhere but here.” I said and looked down

_ This is going to hurt  _ I thought and then I jumped halfway down the ladder. My foot snagged and 

I landed on my feet wrong and rolled.

“Owowowowow” 

I knew for a fact that I had sprained my ankle but, I couldn’t stop now. I started running (Limping) down the street knowing that at any moment my mom would be getting in her car and driving to get me.But, I wouldn’t have to run long to get where I needed to go anyway.

As I turn the corner I almost run into the opening door of a news van. 

_ News van? Wait why is there a news van in this part of town? Nothing ever happens over here.  _

I thought it might be because of the light show at the planetarium but, they have one every month.

“Oh my gosh! Are you ok?” A manly voice asks me. I look up to see a very attractive news reporter. He was wearing a form fitting black suit with a red tie. His features were sharp with dark blue eyes and a sharp jawline. His blond hair was slicked back with gel and needless to say he was disgustingly perfect. Not at all my type. . 

“I’m fine” I said with no emotion whatsoever. 

No need to give him the wrong idea. I looked around him to see if I could get past.

I couldn’t. He was putting himself in between the news van and the barber shop next to me.

“That’s good. I wouldn’t want to hurt a perfect face like yours.” He ran his hand down my face and cupped my chin. There was a ring on his finger.

Oh.  _ Oh…   _

I froze and looked him straight in the eye with disbelief. 

_ Was he actually... _

I coughed.

_ Is that Fuckboy I smell under that cheap cologne. Looks like it’s time to take another approach. _

I bat my eyelashes and removed his hand from my face.

“Thanks for your concern. How about I give you my number as a way to say thanks?” I said in my best flirty tone. I couldn’t flirt to save my life but, I could try. I pushed back my hair which was usually in my face and touched his chest. 

_ I’m burning my hand when this is over. _

“I’d like that.” he said and pulled out his phone. I quickly typed in a number I memorized for such the occasion. There were way too many douchebags who tried to hit on me because I looked easy. 

_ 605-475-6968 The rejection hotline.  _ I quickly wrote it down and gave him a sweet smile.

“I’m kind of in a rush sorry. I’ll call you later.” 

“Bye beautiful.” he said. It took all I had not to throw up in my mouth. I started running again but, I had to speed up my pace because captain fuckboy slowed me down. When I get close enough I see my destination. I smiled.

_ Almost home free. _

The planetarium. The one place in the city that my mom wouldn’t dare set foot.

It was the place she met my dad. 

All I had to do was cross this last intersection and- 

I almost stopped in my tracks.

_ Wait are those skeletons?  _

Waiting at the light were two skeletons. One was tall and wearing a orange flannel with a red scarf and jeans that didn’t quite reach his feet. The other was extremely short in comparison but still taller than me since I was basically a midget. He was in a blue hoodie black track shorts, and pink house slipper. I instantly recognized him as a slacker. Probably someone who slept 24/7 His brother, I guess, was probably the complete opposite based on the fact that he was jumping up and down constantly. Seemed like the perfect pain

They both seemed to be beaming. They were probably eager for the light show. It was sad to think that monsters didn’t have stars underground. I was happy that they got out and finally get to see this beautiful but, flawed world.

It wasn’t abnormal to see monsters around this part of town considering the monsters have basically taken over the neighborhood but, it didn’t stop me from being surprised. My mom hated the fact that this had become a monster neighborhood but, I for one could care less. I thought monsters were interesting even though I only talked to a couple at the supermarket and on my way to school when I was still going. I was hoping to get to talk to one of them for a while at the light but, it turned green to cross before I got there

As soon as the light was green to cross the taller one ran across the street. The shorter one was walking lazily slow. He seemed to be too distracted to by the taller one to even look both ways. I frowned at that.

When I reached the intersection I heard the screech of tires and whipped my head towards the sound. Down the street there was a car barrelling right towards the short skeleton. I sprang into action and ran right for him without thinking.

“wait for me paps” He said just as I pushed him out the way

“wha!”

There was a screech of tires, the flash of blue and then darkness.

The last thing I remember was the feeling of my heart being pulled out of me chest and a scream.

**Sans POV**

What just happened?

I was just headed to the planetarium with Papyrus for my birthday and while I was crossing this human pushed me out of the way of a speeding car. Only thanks to my quick reflexes was I able to cushion the blow by pulling her with my magic.

_ Why...did she save me. Don’t all humans hate monsters? _

As long as i’ve lived on the surface the only humans i’ve met were scared away by Papyrus’ yelling or only wanted to be near us because we looked cool and got sick of us a couple weeks later. I was unsure of what to do and ended up freezing. I just stood there staring at their broken form afraid.

Papyrus’ screaming brought me back to reality 

“SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THE HUMAN ISN’T MOVING. ARE THEY DEAD?”

“i don’t think so paps. i need you to-”

“CALL UNDYNE TO PICK ME UP? I ALREADY DID!”

“ok good now-”

“SANS THEY NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION. SHALL I CALL A HUMAN MEDICAL CENTER?”

“it’ll take too long I have a way better idea” I teleported to Ebott general hospital with the girl. She was light and surprisingly not bleeding much apart from a couple cuts on her face and her side. I ran up to the front desk where an elderly woman was sitting. Her eyes widened when she saw me. She picked up the phone and yelled into it. 

“Emergency in the front lobby come now!”

“help!’’ I yell and suddenly there’s a bunch of doctors surrounding me. Before I know what’s happening she’s on a gurney and being rolled out of the main lobby. I follow close behind but stopped by another nurse.

“what’s going on?” I ask her.

“We need to know exactly what happened so we can give her the proper care” She said looking concerned. I could tell she was hoping that it wasn’t me who did anything. 

“i- i was walking across the street and she pushed me out of the way of a car that was barreling towards me and got hit…” I said. “can i go in now?” i asked. I had a strong need to go and see if she was okay. 

“I’m sorry only family allowed” she said looking genuinely sad.

“Don’t worry your girlfriend will be ok.” she said and rushed to the back. 

“ok” 

…

Click.

“wait she’s not my girlfriend!”


	2. I hope you get BEDter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think this chapter is too long. I got a burst of inspiration and had to write this

I woke up alone in the darkness.

There was an eerie silence.

“Help!” I screamed.

_But no one came._

Maybe this was my punishment. Maybe my mother was right the world didn’t want me. I was a mistake. I was nothing. I was poison.

I screamed again. This time not for help. I screamed just to scream. To fill the emptiness. I screamed until I couldn’t scream anymore. Then I screamed again.

I suddenly heard someone call my name

 

The Darkness was calling me.

“ _You don’t deserve to live. Why bother going back”_

“But-”

“ _Who would you even stay with. No one wants you not even your own mother._

“Kill yourself” A voice I instantly recognized as my mother's said.

“You peice of garbage. You’re worthless.” I shrunk back towards the darkness.

“You’re poisonous. You’re _cyanide_ ”

“I’m sorry” I said rocking back and forth.

 **_What an interesting being…_ ** A voice said….

“Who’s there?”

**_Who I am is not important but what IS important is your soul._ **

“My soul?”

**_Yes, but let’s discuss that at a later time. Right now we need to get you out of here._ **

“Why? I deserve to be here… I poison all relationships.”

**_Well if not for yourself can you do it for someone else._ **

“Who? I don’t have anyone else in my life. No one wants to be in my life.”

**_What about the skeleton whose life you saved?_ **

“The… skeleton… I.. saved?”

**_I’m sure he’d be rather fond of seeing you again._ **

“I don’t know….”

**_You can always come back._ **

“F-fine. You promise?”

**_I try not to make promises. You never know when you won’t be able to keep them…_ **

_I guess that’s the best i’m going to get._

I take a deep breath and walk towards the light.

 

_Beeeeeep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

 

“SHE’S WAKING UP SANS!”

“that’s great bro but, i think you should be a little quieter. so the human can rest”

“Sorry Sans!” he said in voice only a tad bit quieter than before.

**“Is she OK Uncle Sans?”**

“yea, kid, don’t worry aBONE it”

“That’s a stretch even for you, brother!”

“Anyway, Let’s get back to this punk! It was so badass how she pushed you out of the way of that car.”

“Y-you w-weren’t even t-there.”

“But, I could just imagine! Me and her are going to be besties!”

**“I thought we were besties?”**

“Don’t worry my child, you can have more than one bestie”

**“Are you sure mom?”**

“Yes, but maybe we should check on the human. Can you open your eyes my child?”

**“Please open them.”**

I tried to open my eyes but, closed them instantly when I saw how bright the light was.

**“Are you okay?!”**

“I’m fine it’s just kinda bright in here.”

**“...”**

“What?”

**“Can you hear me?”**

“Why wouldn’t I”

More silence.

“My child can you please open your eyes.”

“I’ll try”

I tried to open my eyes again this time slower.

It was then I realized I was surrounded by monsters.

I gasped but, my heart settled quickly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t expect monsters to be here.” My eyes widened.

“Wait I didn’t mean it like that. I’m actually surprised anyone was here at all. It’s just I don’t know many monsters and to think that 5 of them would be in my hospital ro-”

“hey calm down kiddo we’re not offended” I turn to see the skeleton I saved smiling at me. Before i knew what I was doing I launched myself at him and pulled him into a tight hug. I ignored the pain in my ribs and pulled away. I started inspecting him.

“Are you ok? I’m sorry I pushed you so hard! Did you hurt yourself?”

“kid you get hit by a car and you’re worried if i got a bruise?”

“Yes?” I said. I then realized that our faces were practically touching and jumped back. I couldn’t be sure but, I thought I saw his face turn slightly blue.

“HUMAN!” I jumped at the voice and looked at the taller skeleton in the room. He was at the intersection too.

“I’D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY BROTHER!”

“You’re welcome um.. I realize I don’t know any of your names.”

“I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” The taller skeleton said.

“I’m Undyne, Captain of the royal guard.” A tall, blue fish monster with an eye patch said

“I-I’m Alphys” A short yellow dinosaur? Lizard? Said. she was wearing a lab coat. She seemed nervous.

“I’m Toriel.” A tall goat woman said. There was a gentleness to her voice. I couldn’t figure out what emotion was behind it

“i’m Sans, Sans the skeleton.” The short skeleton you saved said.

**“I’m Frisk nice to meet you!”**

I froze. That child, Frisk, she was using sign language.

“How- How can I hear you?”

“i think that would be my fault.” Sans said.

“How?” I asked.

“i think when I used my magic on you and you got hit there must have been a moment when you… fell down and since you still had some of my residual magic it must have fused with your soul causing you to be able to do some of the things that I can. which also includes understanding frisk.” The blue tint on his face grew. It was cute.

_I wonder._

I put on my most innocent smile.

“So it’s like have a piece of you inside at all times.” I said

His face was ablaze.

Undyne was hysterical she gave me a high five, Toriel shook her head, Alphys was smiling, and Papyrus and Frisk were oblivious.

After a couple seconds I burst out laughing too.

Suddenly the room went quiet

“I- um- what’s wrong?” I asked suddenly afraid.

“Your soul, my child” Toriel said.

“What’s wrong with my soul?” I asked.

Before she could answer the door swung open.

“Get these creatures out of here and let me talk to my daughter.

“What the hell did you call us punk?!” Undyne yelled.

“Undyne please…” I said.

My head instantly lowered not looking in the eyes of anyone

“But-”

“Just leave!” I yelled.

“Come on we should give the child time with her mother.” Toriel said.

Soon the room was empty. Just me and my mom.

“Well, well, well… How’s my favorite poison.?” She said walking towards me. “Did you really think you could escape me? Where would you go? No one wants you…” Her words were venom. They burned my soul.

“Don’t you ever! Leave again!” She slapped me across my face. Warmth spread across my cheek and my hair clouded my vision.

“Besides if you left…. Who would I have to use as my punching bag. I do need my exercise after all.” She laughed maniacally.

“But, I almost died”  I said quietly.

“And why would I care? You should have stayed dead. What do I tell you everyday? Kill yourself. The world will be much better off without you but, as long as you’re living you will serve me.” She held my chin. Her perfectly manicured finger slicing my cheek.

“What if i don’t want to” I asked. Wrong answer. She raised her hand and swung it towards my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the smack.

It never came.

I opened my eyes and was amazed to see her body covered in blue magic

“touch her again and **Y O U ' L L H A V E A B A D T I M E”**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of my use of Gaster? Is he ominous enough? 
> 
> I love constructive criticism! Give me your thoughts in the comments  
> Send all fan art to my email-  
> Awesomenesschic44@gmail.com  
> ~.~


	3. Left in a Blush

“What the-?” My mom yelled.

“NURSE!” She screamed.

“I’m right here ma'am.” A short nurse with brown shoulder length hair.

“Thank goodness. Tell this creature to let me go!” She screamed

“Sir i’d advise against doing that”

“fine” he said and moved her to the farthest wall away from me to let her go.

“I can’t believe that you let such creature into a place like this” My mom said and brushed herself off.

“I can’t stand being in the same room with them”

“Then leave.” The nurse said

“What?” My mom said.

“I have enough evidence to send you to court for child abuse and neglect.”

“Wh-what?”

“you heard her Helen.” Sans said.

“How did you know about the neglect” She said ignoring Sans.

“You just told me” The nurse said smirking.

“OHHHH”

**“Ohhhhh”**

“Ohhhhh sheeet”

“Undyne language!”

“Sorry Toriel”

I laughed at the sight the monsters in the doorway.

_I don’t even know these monsters and they’re already doing so much for me._

“Oh no you don’t! Cyanide! We’re leaving.” My mom said pulling me out of the bed.

“Wait I can’t wa-” I ended up land hard on the floor on my broken leg.

I screamed through clenched teeth.

Suddenly I was surrounded by blue magic and lifted into the air slowly.

“tsk tsk helen you didn’t listen to our terms.”

“Terms?” My mother says slowly.

“you leave and get the HELEN your car by yourself. We want to keep the girl.” Sans said.

My blood ran cold. Keep the girl? What do they want with me?

I looked over at sans and he gave me a sly wink.

_How can he do that with no eyelids?_

Suddenly I didn’t feel afraid anymore. I trusted these strange monsters.

“I refuse.” My mom said quickly. There was something in her eyes. Was it fear? Was it worry that her only daughter would be killed by these strange monsters she never met. Then something sinister spread across her face.

“Without payment.” she finally added.

_I thought maybe, for a fraction of a second that she might be worried about her only daughter. That maybe she might be the mother I remember. The mother that used to tuck me in at night and buy me ice cream on the bad days of school but, I guess that woman was long gone._

“deal” Sans said quickly. Suddenly I was dropped into his surprisingly soft arms.

“falling for me already sweetheart?” he said

“Wha-”

I never got to finish my statement because suddenly we were in front of a strange house.

I felt very dizzy and was seeing double.

“Are there supposed to be two Sans?” I ask him head spinning.

“don’t worry about it.” He said. “that’s just one of the effects of opening a door”

“A door? Wait never mind don’t bother.” I said not up to getting my mind blown at this very second.

“Thank you for sticking up for me back there.” I said finally after a couple seconds.

“the least i could do i mean you did save my life all”

“Heh heh” I said embarrassed. “Aww man I don’t have any crutches or my backpack”

“don’t worry I’ll have papyrus bring your backpack when he gets home.”

“Thanks I don’t know how i’d survive without that. It has all I need to survive.”

“what do you mean?”

“I mean how can I live without any supplies? It’s kind of hard to live off the streets without any clothes.”

Sans frowned.

“you know by take you with us we meant that you could live here”

I froze.

“What?” my voice squeaked out. “Why though?”

“why would we let someone who went through so much trouble to save the life of a monster live on the street.

“I’m sorry…” I said. I wasn’t sure what I was apologizing for but, i didn’t know what else to say.

“don’t be sorry, smile! it’ll make you feel better.”

I smiled holding back tears of happiness. I never cry in front of people and just because I was getting sentimental doesn’t mean that I was going to start now.

“Um Sans?”

“yes kiddo?”

“Can we go inside you’ve been carrying me since we left the hospital.”

Once again his face was blue.

“s-sure kiddo” he said and walked inside.

_I think i’m gonna like it here.  
_

 


	4. Donut worry

The house was so big! 

“Who else lives here?” I asked. Looking around he best I could in Sans’ arm.

“careful kid you don’t want me to drop you do you?”

“Name’s not kid.” I said cringing at the nickname.

“then tell me it.”

“It’s Cyanide.”

Sans stiffed.

“what?” 

“My name, It’s Cyanide.”

“why?” He reacted just like everyone else.

“My mom’s called me that since forever. I don’t remember my real name.”

“how’s about i call you cya”

“That’s what everyone else calls me so go right ahead.” I said as he sets me at the kitchen table.

He goes through his fridge for a second and brings out a donut and some iced tea.

“What’s that?” I ask.

“monster food. it’ll heal you right up.” 

I took a bite of the food know well enough that I wasn’t supposed to take food from strangers but, i was extremely hungry. I ended up eating the whole thing in 3 bites.

“woah slow down kid. you act like you haven’t eaten in days” Sans says chuckling.

“Weeks actually.” I say. “Can I have some more?”

“s-sure cya.” Sans says and quickly gets me more.

I knew for a fact that what I said wasn’t normal but, it was normal to me. He needed to understand what he was getting into with askin me to stay

“you sure are one tough cookie.” Sans says.

“Donut try to make a pun because I already beat you to it.” I said trying to lighten the mood.

Sans just stared at me like I had 3 heads ,which would actually be kinda normal for a monster, then suddenly burst out laughing.

I let out the breath I was holding and smiled.

_ Crisis averted. _

After I ate the donuts i realized that my leg was tingling.

_ I never really noticed until now but, that was the leg I landed on when I jumped out of the window. I guess a little adrenaline can go a long way. _

I decide to do a little experiment. I stood up slowly careful not to put any pressure on my leg just yet.

Sans just watched.

Slowly I put pressure on it little by little. I was amazed to see that it didn’t hurt. I put full pressure on it and even danced on it a little.

“Monster food is so cool!” I said. 

I was so entranced by my leg I didn’t notice Sans taking a picture of me on his phone.

_ Now if only I could get this cast off  _ I thought to myself

As is reading my mind Sans uses his magic to cut off my cast.

“there ya go”

“Thanks!”

I curled my toes and stretched my leg out.

“So much better.”

I used this as an opportunity to walk around a bit.

I looked at the living room and got instantly tired.

_ Maybe exploring can wait… _

I sat down in the living room in front of the couch. 

Sans just followed silently as if observing my behavior. 

I yawned as I put the thought out of my head. The adrenaline has worn off.

“hey could you wait here for a sec?” Sans finally says. 

“Sure.” I say not really paying attention to what he was saying I was suddenly entranced by how comfy the floor looks.

I laid down as Sans disappeared from view. I reviewed the events from today. Just thinking about the made me exhausted.

_ Maybe they mean it. Maybe this will be different.  _

A single tear rolled off my face as I drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

  
The blue magic covered me and laid me gently on the couch…

It was so warm. I never knew anything could be so warm.

I shivered when it left frowning that the warmness was disappearing.

I reached out to grab that warmth and smiled as my hand wrapped around something equally as warm.

I grabbed the warm hand and pulled it close to me. 

“Stay…” I grumbled.

“who said I was going to leave?” It said.

The warmth was surrounding me again and I smiled as I drifted back to sleep…

* * *

I woke up with someone holding me. I looked up to see the very smug looking face of a skeleton.

“sup kid”

It was then that I blushed for the first time in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Fluffy fluffy fluffy fluff


	5. Skeletons in my closet

“you know i feel kinda flattered. i never had anyone want me so bad that they had to pretend to sleep just to get me to sleep with them”

“I-I didn’t. You just-I was- cold and you-It was warm. I-I thought you were a blanket…”

“sure kid.” he said with a devious grin.  


I tried to move but I was in the middle of Sans and the couch cushions.

Sans chuckled. I panicked. I started climbing over him but was pushed back into place. 

“no you don’t” Sans says.

Suddenly I got an idea. I moved so that my face was practically touching his. 

Twitch.

I adjusted my breathing so that every time he breathed out I was breathing in.

Loss of eye contact.

I moved his head so that he as staring right at me and didn’t lose eye contact. 

“Is there a problem Sans?” I said in a deep voice.

Then I had my opening. I rolled over him and landed on the floor with an thud.

I there was one thing I had learned about sans in the day I had known him was that he was very easily flustered. It was like no one had ever showed him affection.  


Sans seemed very distressed. 

“What?” I asked innocently. 

“not fair.” he said. 

“I just know how to use my resources. What time is it?”

Sans grumbled something but, quickly went back to his carefree attitude.

“you’ve only been asleep for about and hour everybody should be here soon. they went to the store.” 

“Oh ok. Hey I have a question.”

“yea?”

“Will I be staying here?”

Sans stroked his chin for a moment jokingly. 

“i mean we do have a spare room that no one uses. unless you want to stay with toriel or undyne.” 

“I’m not sure about Undyne, I don’t think I’d be able to handle her and Alphys’ lovey dovey stuff.”

Sans looks at me suspiciously.

“how did you know they were dating?”

“Calm down, I’m not some crazed stalker. I just can tell by the way they look at each other.”

_ It’s the same way my dad used to look at my mom before… _

“the only problem with staying with tori and frisk is that they live in a small apartment made for the 2 of them.” Sans said.

“Well I guess that’s out of the question

“well I guess it’s settled then.” he said “let me show you to your room”

He grabs my arm and we are suddenly in another room. My head spun but I regained my composure faster than last time.

“Did you have to do that.” I ask him folding my arms. 

He just shrugs

I glare at him for a second then look around the room.

“Is this the master bedroom?”

“yea it didn’t feel right to take it and pappy was already set on having the room near the stairs for 'easier access to the kitchen' so the room remained empty. we got the house already furnished so you already have a bed, a desk and a dresser.”

“Thank you.” I said. My throat was closing up and I knew I was going to cry but, I willed the tears back into their place.

“Once Papyrus gets her with my stuff I’ll have everything I need.”

“what about clothes?” he asked. His curiosity was going to kill me.

“I can just buy more.” 

_ I’ve already given away too much about myself. He doesn’t need to know that I don’t have anymore clothes. _

All that information did was peek his interests more..

“what do you do?”

“I’m a waitress.”   


_ Please don’t ask anymore question I don't want to lie to you… _

“whe-

“SANS WE’RE HOME WHERE ARE YOU AND THE TALLER HUMAN?”

_ Thank the heavens. _

“We’re up here pappy!” I yelled downstairs.

“IS THAT YOUR NICKNAME FOR ME HUMAN? I QUITE LIKE IT!”

“Well it looks like we have to go downstairs.”I said.

Before Sans had a chance to say anything I ran downstairs. I knew it was only a matter of time before he started questioning me again but, I defused a bomb for now at least.

I froze when i saw how many bags there were.

“Um Pappy….”

“YES, HUMAN?” 

“Why do you have so many bags?”

“We’re having a welcome dinner.” Undyne said like it was the most obvious thing ever. 

Not wanting to seem ungrateful I just nodded and helped them put away the food they weren’t planning or cooking. When we were done putting away the food I grabbed all the plastic bags and put them inside one so that they wouldn’t take up too much space but, when I went to put them under the sink a small white dog with a bone jumped out onto me. I landed on my butt and the dog laid on my lap chewing the bone. 

Papyrus started scolding the dog but, he wasn’t listening.

“What’s his name?” I asked papyrus.

“ANNOYING DOG”

That wasn’t a proper name

“Do you like that name?” I asked the dog.

The dog stopped and looked for a second. He seemed to be thinking.

Finally he shook his head no.

“What would you like me to call you?”

He looked at me and I knew what he wanted. 

“Toby it is then.”

Toby shook with happiness. He started licking my face and I started giggling.

“Hey Punk, We do need to start cooking.”

“Oh yea, sorry. Hey, Toby, you wanna see my room?”

Toby ran up the stairs so quick I could barely see him.

**“Are you going to be staying here?”** Frisk asked.

“Yea.”

Frisk looked so sad.

“What’s wrong?” 

**“I want you to stay with us.”**

“Our house is too small for more than 3 of us.”

“3?”

**“Yea! Me, mom, and Flowey!”**

Everyone but, Toriel groans at the name Flowey. I look at her and she just has a sad look on her face

“Do you guys not like Flowey? Did he do something?”

“not much besides, I don’t know… try to kill all of us in a fit of rage!” sans said. The lights in his eyes were gone

**“That wasn’t his fault!”** I jump at the ferocity in the child’s voice.

“Sans. You know it makes her mad when you say those things about Flowey.” Toriel said laying her hand on Frisk’s back to calm her down. Sans looks guilty.

I glare at Sans and cross my arms. 

“what?”

I walk over to frisk bending down to her height. 

“I’d love to meet Flowey sometime.” Her eyes light up and I hear sans breath a sigh of relief.

**“Can we go get him mom?”** She says looking at Toriel with pleading eyes. 

“I don’t see why not.” Toriel says. “Don’t worry i’m going to back in five minutes. We live right next door so we’ll only be a minute.”

Frisk runs out the door with Toriel close behind.

_ Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _


	6. Pain, Pain go away

As soon as they left we started cooking.

It was a lot more work than I thought it would be. Especially since Undyne kept trying to Karate chop the ingredients and Papyrus wanted to make everything spaghetti themed. Finally, I gave them specific tasks and started making the shrimp.

10 minutes later Toriel and Frisk came back with… a potted plant. I noticed very quickly that the plant had a face. Frisk was holding it and whispering something to it with a stern face

_ That must be Flowey. _

I decided to be as friendly as possible despite hearing that he tried to kill everyone. I didn’t say anything at the time but, it was disturbing finding out about what Flowey did but, hearing the way Frisk defended him I knew he wasn’t as bad as he seemed.

I quickly washed off my hands and went to say hi. I noticed a bottle of weed killer under Frisk’s arm.

“Hi! You must be Flowey!” I smiled at him.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!”

Frisk shifted uncomfortably

“Well it’s nice to meet you Flowey.”

Flowey held out a leaf as to initiate a handshake. I held out my finger to him and he wrapped his leaf around it. The pleasant moment lasted only a second before Flowey wrapped a vine around my wrist and began squeezing the thorns in me. Everyone gasped

I didn’t move. I didn’t flinch. I stood completely still and stared at Flowey in the eye.

“YoU iDiOt.” He said. “Do you really trust that easily?”

I grabbed the weed killer from frisk and Flowey flinched.

“Could you loosen your grip? That really hurts.  _ Orchid _ you let go.”

Flowey looked appalled. It was the reaction I hoped for.

I held up the Weed Killer. 

“I bet  _ Thistle  _ make you let go.”

Flowey practically screamed in agony and let go. I noticed everyone in the room was laughing, excluding Flowey of course.

Sans stepped right next to me and grabbed the weed killer.

“What do you want smiley trash bag?” Flowey asked Sans looking slightly nervous.

“you must be  _ pollen _ my leg if you thought you’d get off that easily.”

He started spraying Flowey but, I took the weed killer away from him.

“Calm down Sans he didn’t mean it. He was trying to be tough. If he really wanted to hurt me i would be bleeding.” I lifted up my slightly bruised arm.

Before he could say anything else. I clapped my hands.

“Can we get back to cooking and have a nice afternoon please?” I asked everyone. The tense moment dispersed and the rest of the afternoon went of without a hitch. I laughed more than I had in years. For the first time in years I was happy.

The night wound down around 10 when Frisk started dozing off.

Toriel quickly said her goodbyes and took Frisk and Flowey home.

Alphys and Undyne went home soon after saying something about her and Alphys having work in the morning.

After they left we all started watching a movie starring a robot monster. It was really good. Papyrus was glued to the screen. Staring at it with literal stars in his eyes. This seemed to irritate Sans, So when Papyrus’ eyes started drooping Sans was eager to hurry and read him his bedtime story. 

“Goodnight, Human!” Papyrus said in a tone so quiet that I barely recognized it was him.

_ He must be really tired _ .

“Night, Pappy.” I said. 

_ I guess it’s time for me to go to sleep.  _

I lift the sleeping Toby off my lap. I don’t remember when he got there but, he was there now. 

I carried him to the room and set him on the bed. 

_ I need to buy him some stuff. I guess I could ask ‘him’ for a raise…. _

I laid in bed thinking about the events of today…

The more I thought things the more tired I was feeling. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I once again was in the dark but, this time I wasn’t afraid.

“ _ You should be”  _  A shiver rolled down my spine.

“Who’s there?” I asked with false confidence. 

_ “Your worst nightmare”  _ It said

“How cliché. Couldn’t you come up with something more original?” My fear dispersed in an instant. 

When I was younger my mom used to punish me by locking me in a dark room and making me watch the worse horror movies she could find. After a couple years I got used to them all. Cliché threats weren’t gonna scare me.

“ _ So you think I can’t scare you?” _

“Well if you’re trying you’re doing a poor job at it.”

_ “Oh really?” _

A faint whistle could be heard in the distance.

“No.” 

The tune all too familiar.

“Stop it!”

It was too close. I needed to run. I NEEDED TO GET AWAY!!!!!

Then the singing started.

_ “You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray.” _

“Go away! Leave me alone!”

It was  _ him. _

The man whose face haunted me in my dreams every night when I was little.

Vivid memories were burned in my brain. The fear of coming home. The hands that bruised my skin. The fake smiled that flashed across his face luring me into a false sense of security before he forced me into his room and…

I screamed.

The fear was unbearable. Tears streamed down my face.

“Help me!” I yelled into the darkness.

_ And nobody came _

I was alone. 

I’ve always been alone.

“Please.” I whispered.  

_ But somebody came. _

A familiar blue light engulfed me.

“did you really think I'd abandon you kiddo.”

“Sans?”

I woke up covered in dog slobber and sweat.

Toby was licking my face looking at me with a concerned face.

“I’m fine boy.” I said in a raspy tone. I cleared my throat and walked to the bathroom. My face was red and puffy. I sighed and rinsed my face with cold water. I grabbed my bag with my stuff and got out my tooth brush and wash cloth. 

Before i got in the shower I looked at my naked body 

There was a long scar across my body. 

A bunch a small scars littered the rest of my body. 

I lifted my arms to my stomach. I traced the ribs that were showing from lack of nourishment.

“How could anyone love me?...” I whispered out loud.

Sighing again I get in the shower.

After the shower I put on white shirt that said ‘Not dead yet’ ,a pair of black shorts and a pair of boots. 

I look at myself in the mirror.

Big mistake.

_ ‘You’re so ugly. Why bother even going outside. No one can stand looking at you.’  _ I could hear my mom’s say.

I looked away and quickly left my room. I walked downstairs quietly with my head hung. 

_ I need to eat quickly and hurry back to my room.  _

As soon as I got to the kitchen I knew that wasn’t happening. When I stepped inside the kitchen I saw Papyrus making a very delicious looking breakfast. Sans was at the table sleeping but, as soon as I walked in he opened his eyes.

“mornin’ sleep well?” He asked yawning. 

“The best I could when sleeping in a new place.” It wasn’t a complete lie. 

“SANS! GET UP YOU LAZY BONES AND HELP ME SET THE TABLE!”

“as you wish pap.” With a flick of his wrist all the food and plates flew onto the table. 

“SANS!” 

“The food looks delicious. Thank you Pappy.” I said.

Papyrus’ cheeks started glowing a faint orange and smiled really big.

“OF COURSE IT LOOKS DELICIOUS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MADE IT!”

“what happened to breakfast spaghetti pap?” Sans asked taking a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge.

“WE HAVE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI EVERY MORNING BROTHER! I WANT THE HUMAN TO HAVE A SPECIAL BREAKFAST. FRET NOT HUMAN YOU CAN HAVE MY FAMOUS BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI TOMORROW!”

“Looking forward to it.” I said to him and started eating. The food was delicious. I ended up eating more than one plate. 

Once I was done I started heading back to my room but, was stopped by Sans.

“hey kid, why don’t we go shopping for some new clothes for you today?”

“But I don’t have any money yet.” I said. “We should go once I get paid.”

“when is that?” 

_ I think I just screwed myself. There goes never going back to that hell hole. _

“When I get back I’ll get paid. I go to work on Monday.”

“you never told me where you work.” he said.

“It’s not really important. I really have something to do so will you please excuse me.” I said pushing past him.

Before he could say anymore I ran upstairs and locked my door. 

I took a shaky breath and sat on the floor. I put my head in my lap and let my tears fall.

_ Why couldn’t he just leave me alone. The less he knows the less he would want to get rid of me. Why would anyone want me after they find out… _

I stood up and wiped my face. 

My arm twitched.

I walked over to my bag and reached down to the very bottom.

My mind went blank.

I pulled out a small black box. I opened it and inside was a small metal rectangle.

I pulled up my sleeve and held it to my wrist. 

Deep breath.

Cut. Bleed. Wipe. Repeat.

Cut. Bleed. Wipe. Repeat.

They say people cut to receive attention. That if you really want to die you would cut vertical not horizontal. What if you don’t wanna die. What if you want to inflict the most pain possible to yourself because you don’t deserve the sweet release of death because even that’s to good for scum like yourself.

“I don’t deserve this.” I find myself saying out loud. “I don’t see why they would take in someone like me.”

“I’m worthless.”

“I’m terrible.”

“I’m nothing.”

I make a 3rd cut. This time longer than the others.

Before I know what happening the razor is flung deep into the wall.

I screamed. 

I turn to see Sans standing in the doorway. His eyes are empty pits.

He takes a step forward and I flinch. I run to the far end of my room and shield myself with my hands, closing my eyes. 

I wait for the hitting to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add another chapter with Sans' POV.


	7. Your wish is my command

**Sans' POV**

It was green.

I had seen her soul the day she saved me. It was green.

Or was it.

I was 100% sure of the color when I first saw her but, it had changed.

While she was in the hospital her soul turned black. 

That wasn’t normal.

Sure, when humans were sad or depressed their soul darkened but, they never turned black.

Alphys had noticed the change too but, decided that right now wasn’t the best time.

Good idea.

When I felt her soul shatter my heart stopped. 

Had a human really died to save me?

Impossible.

Your soul stayed shattered for a full minute.

_ But it refused _

When your soul reformed I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

Toriel looked at me with concern. I knew that she couldn’t sense souls as well as me and Alphys but, she knew something was up.

When the doctor came out and said she was fine Papyrus and Frisk were practically jumping with joy. I just stood there staring.

The doctor looked at Frisk and his expression softened. 

“C-can we g-go see her?” Alphys asked.

I was surprised at her bravery. She never talked to strangers first. Maybe Undyne was rubbing off on her. 

“As long as you’re not too loud that should be fine.” he said looking at Papyrus. He was trying to be as polite as possible by addressing all of us. What’s up with all the nice humans today?

“She is still sleeping.” He said quietly as he opened the door to reveal a sleeping human.

If I had a heart it would have stopped.

The human was so tiny. I was surprised that she even had enough strength to push me out of the way with her tiny arms. She didn’t look like humans should. She was so skinny and looked as if she would break any moment. Her long black hair was covering most her facial features so I didn’t get to see what she looked liked. I never got to see her face earlier since I was so intent on getting her to the hospital. I cursed at myself for that.

I looked at her lower arms and saw strange markings where her sleeves had gone up but, before I could get a good look at them the doctor went up to her and pulled her sleeves down. He cleared his throat and started speaking.

“She seems to be stable but, I have a small concern. She seems very malnourished and her immune system seems to be very weak. I know you’re not her immediate family. I’m not even sure you know her at all but, since you’re here one of you must have at least some kind of connection with her. We usually have the patients put into a hospital gown but, because of some of her injuries we decided that putting back on her normal clothes.”

He cleared his throat again.

“I have some reasons to believe that she is going through some physical trauma at home.”

Toriel finally spoke up. 

“That is very… troubling. Is there anyway to inform the authorities about this suspicion?”

“Unfortunately without any proof there is nothing the authorities can do.”

“so, what does that have to do with us?” I finally said. As grateful as I was to the human I need to protect my family not someone else’s.

The man shifted uncomfortably pondering whether he should continue.

“I was wondering if you guys could stick around under law we were forced to call her mother. I just wanted to make sure she at least got home safe.”

Toriel instantly agreed and since she agreed so did everyone else. 

There was something strange happening though.

Every time she felt a strong emotion the color of her soul change. 

She was special. 

When she woke up she was instantly able to understand Frisk without knowing sign language. All I could do was blame it on the my magic.

She was impossible

I decided that I wanted to take her away from that evil woman who called herself her mother and let her stay with me.

I had to protect her

~ _ Later~ _

      The next morning her soul was again back to it’s black color. It gave me an ominous feeling but, I decided to ignore it. Papyrus had just left for work when the feeling got worse and I was suddenly hit with a wave of negative emotions.

_ I’m worthless _

Those weren’t my thoughts. Who’s were-

_ I’m terrible. _

They were HER’S

“I’m nothing.” She says as I teleport into her room. She had a razor to her wrist cutting her delicate skin.

I was furious.

I flung the razor out of her hand and as deep into the wall as I could. Unfortunately I could still see it sticking out of it. 

She screamed. 

She looked at me and there was pure terror in her eyes. 

I realized that I must have scared her and took a step towards her.

She flinched and ran into a corner covering her head. 

My soul ached.

She was scared of me.

I was going to turn and walk away but, then realization him me like a ton of bricks as familiarity washed over me. 

She wasn’t scared of me. 

She was scared of her mother.

I breathed a sigh of relief just to take in another sharp breath.

Why was she so terrified of her mother and…

Why had I felt it?

* * *

 

**Cyanide POV**

“imma ask you once and only once kid. what the hell were you doing?”

All I could do was lift up my arm. My eyes were still closed.

I heard a sharp breath.

“have you done this before?” 

I pulled my sleeve up to show the other scars.

Another sharp breath.

“have you been doing this long?” 

I held up 5 fingers.

“5 years kid?”

I nodded. 

He made a frustrated noise and forced me to look at him. His face was full of anger, fear and concern while mine was full of fear and sadness. I refused to cry in front of him so I held my tears in. 

Sans hugged me close.   
I gasped. 

“W-why...” I said quietly. I doubted he heard me

“i should have known. no one is that calm. no one is that stable after what you’ve been through.”

I stayed quiet. I was confused. Why was he doing this?  Why is he being so nice?

Sans let go of me and stood up. The lights were still not back in his eyes.\

“follow me.” he said and held out his hand.

I took his hand with caution. He pulled me to my bathroom and washed off my arm. After that he dragged me into his room and closed the door. When I heard the lock my mind went into panic mode and backed into the farthest corner.

“Please don’t. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please! I can’t go through this again!” 

He took a step forward. I pressed my body as close to the wall as possible.

He didn’t take another step.

I started shaking. 

But, I didn’t cry.

“kid…” 

“I’m sorry.” I said. 

“cya. don’t apologize. i’m not gonna hurt you.”

“I know…” I said. I knew I was being irrational. 

“do you want me to unlock my door?”

“Yes please…”

“cya…” 

“What?”

“never do that again.” 

“I- I can’t make any promises.” I said. 

There was a long silence and finally Sans said something. 

“come get lunch with me.” 

“We just had breakfast like, an hour ago." I said in disbelief that he was still hungry.

“and?” 

I thought about it for a minute and decided that I wanted to get out of this tense and depressing situation.

“Fine i’ll go.” I said finally. Sans beamed

“i know the perfect place. it’s a real hotspot.”

I realized as soon as I stepped into the bar what Sans meant by hotspot.

“Hardy freaking har Sans.” 

Sans gave me a look of false innocence.

“i have no idea what you are talking about.” he said with a smile.

We walked up to flame elemental who owned the restaurant.

“sup grillbz” Sans said.

“Grillbz?” 

“that’s the nickname i gave grillby.” Sans said and picked up the bottle of ketchup Grillby set in front of him.

“Well nice to meet you Grillby.” I said and stuck my hand out for Grillby to shake. He seemed surprised. Well as surprised as a fire elemental in glasses could look.

“Whats wrong?” I asked and tilted my head to the side. 

He just shook his head and took my hand in his shaking it. I was surprised to find that his hands were way bigger than mine. They seemed really… manly.

“My name’s Cyanide.” I said. Grillby frowned.

“C”  A very smoky voice said. 

“What?” 

“I’m going to call you C” Grillby looked straight at me. 

His fire was glowing a little purple. Strange

I realized that we were shaking hands for a little too long. He noticed it at the same time. We dropped our hands quickly and Grillby was even more purple. 

“Um… What would you like?”

“Oh! Um can I have some fries? Sans was telling me on the way here that your fries are the best in Ebott.”

“One order of fries coming up.” Grillby said and walked towards the kitchen.

“That. Was weird.” I said to Sans.

“what do you mean kid?”

“I’m not a kid. Anyway, he seemed uncomfortable. Did I say something wrong?”

Sans deadpanned. 

“you. are clueless.”

“What do yo mean clueless?”

“nevermind.” 

“Sans. What are you talking about?”

Before I could question him sooner Grillby came back with my fries and... a bowl of hot wings?

“I don’t think I ordered that.” I said in the most polite way possible. 

“It’s on the house.” He said then walked off.

“Thank you.” I said and smiled.

“You’re welcome.” He said and rushed off. 

Before he went to tend to his other customers he whispered something to Sans and He went white. Grillby looked very smug when he left.

“What was that about?” I asked Sans as I picked up the first hot wing.

“don’t worry about it.” he said and looked away. 

“Um. Ok..” I said and shrugged and started eating. Oblivious to the fact that Sans was glowing blue.

Grillby came and went for the next hour. We hit it off very well and ended up very good friends by the time me and Sans left. 

“That was just what I needed!” I said to Sans with a smile on my face. 

Sans seemed uncomfortable.

“Sans?” I said in a quiet voice. He barely said a word the whole time we were there. Except to tell puns of course.

“huh? oh yea sorry kid I was just lost in thought.”

“It’s fine. Thanks though. I’m in a really bad place right now and you taking me out was surprisingly just what I needed. Those dogs were nice, Grillby’s food was amazing, and your puns were terrible. For the first time in forever, I’m content.”

“What about happy?”

“I have a long ways to go before that.” I say and walk towards the house.

When we got home (heh home) we sat around and watched tv the rest of the day. We talked and laughed and joked around the rest of the day. By the time Papyrus came home from work, I was surprised to find out that he worked at a pet shop, I was laying in Sans’ lap asleep. While he was reading a book about the stars to himself.  

The next couple of days went pretty much the same way. Me and Sans got close. I basically followed him everywhere when we went out. I hated most humans I came across. They sneered and judged me at every turn. They called me names and said bad things about me when they thought I was out of earshot. Sans heard it all and distracted me every time with a bad pun or showing me something cool. I knew what he was doing and he knew I knew but, neither of us said anything about it. I had nightmares every night. The only thing that made me feel better was the thought of seeing Sans and Papyrus.They were my anchors. So, when Monday came I dreaded going to work more than usual.

“so are you sure I can take you to work?” Sans asked. He was nervous since I left for work at night.

“I promise i’ll text you when I get there.” I said assuring him that i’ll be ok.

“fine” he finally muttered. 

“Thanks. I’ll see you in the morning.” I said. I gave him a hug and went to the only job that would hire someone like me. 

Fifteen minutes later I stood outside The Gentleman’s Club debating if I should run home. Before I could change my mind a hand on my shoulder started pushing me inside. I turned to see my boss. 

He was a chubby man with a creepy handlebar mustache and glasses. He was always checking out his workers. The only way to get a raise was to sleep with him. Which every girl has done except me. He grabbed my ass and I shifted away uncomfortably. 

“My dear Cyanide. Where have you been? I missed you so very much.” He said already smelling of booze and desperation.

“I had some family issues. I’m ready to get back to work.” I said quietly. 

_ I hate this job.  _

I moved away from his touch and into the bar. I quickly got into the changing room to text Sans.

[I’m at work stop worrying ok]

I put my phone in my bag and got changed into my outfit. 

My outfit was sort of like a genie’s. It had the weird lace sleeves and the top was cropped but, ten times more revealing. The top was basically see through and I wasn’t allowed to wear a bra. The bottom was less see through but, more tight around the ass part. I wasn’t allowed to wear shoes so I often stepped on broken glass left by rowdy guys (and sometimes girls) The boss was considerate enough to give me a job that didn’t show my arms. That, however, came at a cost. 

“Now introducing our main lady, Cyanide!”

There were many drunken cries.

I sighed and walked onto the stage. I was glad my face was covered by a silk shawl. I was frowning. I never smiled when I had to do this. 

I went through my usual routine. I did a couple twirls on the pole and stuck my ass in a couple guys’ face. It was around then that I had to start stripping. As if right on cue a couple of guys started shouting at me to take my top off. I unclasped my top and let my breasts hang loose. I did more twirls and then my show ended. It was policy to keep whatever I took off, off so I basically had to walk around with my boobs hanging out. I was against the rules for anyone to touch me without paying so I wasn’t afraid of being assaulted or anything. I just felt vulnerable. I hated being so exposed but, I couldn’t do much about it. I started taking orders and getting a lot of tips.

_ Hopefully I get enough to pay my share of the rent _ .  _ Wait, have I even asked how much I needed to pay yet. _

“Hey pretty lady.” An obviously very drunk man said to me to get my attention.

“Yes,” I said coldly. 

“How’s about I rent a blackout room and we have a little fun?” He asked his speech slurred.

A blackout room was a room at the back of the bar where the ‘waitresses’ go with the customers who want to get a little more touchy feely. Sex was prohibited but, pretty much everything else was ok. I usually said no but, I needed the extra cash. I didn’t have any clothes and I needed to pay my share of the rent. It was called the blackout room because only completely wasted people get one.

He paid for the room and gave me a huge tip.

“Just get it over with.” I said knowing exactly what he wanted. He reached out to grab my boob and I looked away.

**“Y O U W A N N A H A V E A B A D T I M E?”**

I whipped my head around to see Sans in front of the curtain to the blackout room.

"S- Sans?” I said quietly. With a flick of his wrist my top was back on and I was wearing his jacket.

“Who the hell is this?” The drunk man asked. He didn’t do much more than that because after he said that he was face first in his own vomit.

“Ew.” was all I can manage.

I turned to Sans.

“I need to get back to..”

“you quit” was all he said before he clung onto me and teleported us to the house.

“Sans. I need to make money. How can I pay for my stay at your house if I don’t have a job?”

He just stared at me. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm. I felt a familiar nauseous feeling and suddenly we were in my room.

I felt a familiar emptiness in my stomach. I stood up and grabbed my backpack. I never emptied it so it had everything besides what I left at the club. 

“Don’t worry i’m leaving. You won’t have to worry about me being a bad influence on Frisk and Papyrus.”

**“S I T D O W N”**

I sat down, afraid of what might happen next.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m-”

Sans hugged me.

“why?” 

“ W-Why what?”

“Why do you work there?”

I pushed off Sans and looked at him straight in the eye(sockets?)

“A couple years ago My mom stopped buying me clothes and any sort of living essentials. The only way for me to survive from then on was to get a job.I went to so many job interviews but, nobody wanted to hire someone with cuts on their arms. It's a sign of instability. I started wearing long sleeves to interviews and wearing long gloves basically anything that would hide my scars. Finally got a job. I didn’t work there long before my mom realized that she didn’t like the fact that I had a job during the day and couldn’t cater to her every will so she made me quit. I was forced to get a night job. Unfortunately no one was hiring a 16 year old girl. I was about to give up when a man came up to me offering me a job. Supposedly one of his friends gave him my application. I was going to refuse when he told me what i’d be doing but….”

“it was take the job or die.” Sans finished for me.

I just nodded. Tears were threatening to fall but, I still refused to let them.

I was not weak.

I glanced at the wall where the razor was sticking out.

I looked down at my arms. 

“Who am I kidding?”

Sans looked confused.

“I’m worthless. What’s wrong with me. I ruin everything I touch.”

“you are not worthless.”

I looked up at Sans.

I gave him the tightest hug I could.

“I don’t wanna leave.”

“then don’t”

“But-”

“no buts cya. you belong here. i will never kick you out. i promise.”

_ Don’t make promises you aren’t sure you can keep. _

After that I changed into some of Sans’ old clothes since I didn’t have any more clean ones.

The rest of night consisted of hugging, talking, and movie watching. 

Sans never brought it up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenger Grillby enters the ring!  
> Took a while to get Sans' POV flowing like I wanted. Everything else seemed a bit forced.


	8. Story Time

The next month consisted of Sans’ helping me find a new job and checking on me every 5 minutes to make sure I didn’t kill myself while he wasn’t around. He took my razors basically forcing me to buy waxing strips to keep my legs from turning into forests. After about 2 weeks I got tired of his hovering and convinced him to go back to work. With the compromise that I hang out with someone so I won't feel lonely. AKA keep an eye on me.

Naturally I chose Undyne.

We end up in my room watching anime on Sans’ laptop.

After the 8th text of the day she finally spoke

“So punk, what did you do to get Sherlock Bones on your case?”

**“Nice one.”** said Frisk who decided to tag along for the day. She of course, brought Flowey.

“Eww” he said. 

I just laughed.

“Don’t tell Sans he’d never shut up if he found out I told a pun.”

“My lips are sealed” I said then yawned. “Let’s just say that self harm doesn’t go over well with an overprotective skeleton.”

“SELF HARM!!!” 

“Calm down Undyne. I’ll tell you about it later. I stopped as soon as Sans found out.”

Undyne seemed restless but, eventually settled down. Frisk still hadn't said anything. I looked at her and she frowned. It seemed like she was having an internal conflict. Flowey seemed to be part of it. Undyne was too lost in the anime we were watching to notice.

I stared Frisk in the eyes. Something was different. Something was

**W r o n g**

I grabbed Frisk by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

**_“What the hell is she doing?”_ **

My eyes went wide and I backed up.

“Who was that?” I asked.

Frisk and Flowey stared at me in disbelief.

“You can hear her?!” Flowey screamed.

Undyne jumped from her position on the couch. She must have not heard the conversation going on before. I stared at the kids and decided this wasn’t a conversation that she needed to hear.

“Hey Frisk I wanna get some nice cream. I think there’s some in the fridge.”

**“Y-yea”**  I walk to the kitchen with frisk and sit on the table.

“Explain. Now.”

**_“Fine. Frisk can I?”_ **

“What are you-”

“ OK now what do you want to know?”

Surprised by the sudden voice coming out of Frisk’s mouth I decide to let it be for now.

“Everything.”

So then I was told a very sad story about a human child who fell into the underground and died trying to save monster kind. They turned into a demon.

Flowey told me a story of a monster child who lost their best and died trying to give their body back to the village where they came from. They turned into a flower.

Frisk told me a story about a human child who climbed a mountain in which no one has ever returned to kill themselves but, instead friended the whole underground including a demon and a flower. They turned into a savior.

Chara and Flowey told me a story about a demon and a flower who took over a human child’s body and forced them to reset time so they could kill everyone they loved. They became megalomaniacs.

“heh i guess it’s my turn right.” I turned around and saw Sans.

Sans told me a story about a skeleton who had to relieve the same months over and over again until he finally killed a human child who he knew had no control over their actions. He became a murderer

And Finally, Chara,Frisk and Flowey told me a story about a human child who forgave a demon and a flower and made a deal to reset one more time and save monster kind one more time and live in harmony. 

They became one.

“That’s…”

**“Cruel”**

**_“Disgusting”_ **

“unbelieveable”

“Stupid”

“Awesome actually.”

They all looked at you like you were the craziest person alive.

“What?” You said confused.

“how could you have possibly think that all of what we said was awesome. we all have dust on our hands.”

“Do you feel bad?”

“y **e** **_s._ ** ” They all said in unison.

“Then all’s well that ends well. Everyone is fine since you reset and you guys all get along as well as possible for what you’ve been through. Everyone is fine, you’ve saved monster kind, you all made up. I don’t see the problem.”

Suddenly Frisk and Flowey bust into tears. 

“I-I don’t know how to handle crying children Sans.” I say panicked.

I turn around to see Sans with tears running down his cheeks.

“Sans!”

I don’t know how but, I ended up asleep on the couch with a 2 children in one a flower and a skeleton.

When undyne sees us she busts out laughing.

“Priceless!” She loudly whispers as she takes pictures.

“Just help me!”


	9. Hallow-clean...

“So Chara why Frisk?”

It had been a couple of months of hanging out in the home of the Skelebros. I had gotten pretty used to Frisk, Flowey, and Chara coming over all the time. I learned a lot about them. Like how Chara was a mage and Flowey’s real name was Asriel and he was supposed to be the prince of all monsters. The thing that bothered me though was Frisk’s story.

It sounded oddly familiar.

Frisk was kidnapped by a man who insisted that she’d call him dad. She was beat constantly which is why she was so good at dodging. Apparently he wanted something from her sister so he used her as ransom. Frisk finally couldn’t handle and decided to climb the mountain of no return to end her life. Instead though she gained a family. 

**_“Well because Frisk’s soul is the closest to my old one.”_ **

“But wouldn’t you feel better in someone your age. I mean, according to you, you should be like 3 years older than me.”

**_“It’s not as easy as you would think but, let's talk about something more interesting. Or someone I should say.”_** I could practically see her wriggling her eyebrows

“Oh my gosh guys stop trying to set me up!”

Me and Sans became best friends since the time I found out about Chara. He was happy I could accept his baggage so easily and became extremely relaxed around me.

**“You have to admit you and dunckle Sans would make a good couple.”** Frisk says

“I agree with Frisk. That smiley trashbag is obviously interested in you. Why don't you give him a chance?” Flowey chimed in just to get under my skin. he could care less about my love life.

I facepalm. Ever since they found out that I had accidently "Cuddled" Sans the first day we met they haven't stopped shipping us together. They even got Alphys to write a Fanfic about us. 

“Ok let’s just... um go Halloween shopping!” I say trying to divert their attention.

“OK punks ready to go!”

Undyne says running into my room with Papyrus hot on her tail.

“LET’S GO LARGER HUMAN! WE HAVE NO TIME TO BOONDOGGLE!” Papyrus yelled. Ever since he heard about Halloween he's been extremely excited to dress up.

I looked at Undyne deviously.

“Do you know where to get the supplies for my costume?” I say. I haven't told anyone besides Undyne and Alphys what I planned on being for Halloween. It was probably the best idea I've ever had.

She gave me a wolfish grin.

“You know it punk! But, we need to figure out how to get the last thing.”

“Let’s worry about it on Halloween. All you need to do is distract him while I get what I need.”

A week ago Undyne gave me great idea  for a Halloween costume while we were watching anime when I heard It just knew I had to do it.

“distract who?” Sans says appearing next to me. If he didn’t do it all the time i’d scream. I actually gotten quite used to him using his magic. I even 

“No one in particular. We’re just planning our Halloween pranks.” I said giving an innocent smile.

_ Please buy it please buy it. _

“hmm. you are talking to the prank master. i can't believe you didn't invite me.” he said with a fake look of betrayal on his face.

I never usually can get away with lying to Sans. Maybe I'm getting better at it.

“All right let's go.” I say and we all head out.

I ride with Sans' on his motorcycle and Papyrus drove everyone else.

It’s been awhile since I was out in a really crowded public place. It was actually kind of suffocating being in such a big crowd. I can't remember the last time I even had enough money to go to the mall. It felt exhilarating. 

For some strange reason though there were a lot of people glaring at me. 

I realized that I'm a human hanging out in a group of monsters. No wonder they were giving me such dirty looks

_ When will people stop being so hateful towards monsters? _

I decided to just ignore it for now and go back to shopping. 

We ended up getting everyone else a costume with little to no problems. There was this one guy who bumped into my back pretty hard but, besides that no one did anything.

By the time we were done shopping we decided to stop by the food court to get something to eat. 

“Can we get Panda Express please?” I ask. 

Sans looked pleasantly surprised.

I’m still not used to people buying me stuff just to be nice but, i’m getting there.

“Of course punk!”

Me, Sans, and Frisk went to go get the food while Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys waited at the table. 

“So trashbag, why haven’t you asked Cyanide out yet?” Flowey said. 

I had forgotten that he was there. A couple days ago I had found it was easier for Flowey to just wrap his roots around Frisk’s arms so she didn’t have to carry around a flower pot anywhere. So far I wasn’t liking the idea.

“Oh my gosh! What did I tell you guys about trying to set me up.”

**“To keep trying until we succeed?”**

“Sans can you help me here?” I look at Sans who is just standing there with a blue face.

I sigh and just walk away.

**“Wait!”** Frisk yelled.

“What?”

Sans walked up to me and pulled something of my back.

“What is that?” I say and quickly pull it out of his hand.

**N e c r o p h i l i a c**

“What? Why though?” I said. “This makes like no sense.”

**“** **_Haven’t you seen the news?”_ **

“What are you talking about?”

“shut up!” Sans yelled. He was suddenly sweating.

“Sans. What is she talking about?” I asked cautiously

“nothing” He said avoiding eye contact. “let’s just go eat.”

I looked at Frisk.

“Hey Chara explain.”

**_“A couple days after you starting living with Sans and Papyrus a report came on the news about-”_ **

“shut up!” Sans yelled.

I walked away and slammed the paper on the table in front of Undyne.

“EXPLAIN!”

After a moment of silence Undyne looked at Sans.

“You told me that she knew and just didn’t care.”

“i didn’t want her to worry.”

“You DON’T get to decide what I know and what I don’t know.”

“Sorry for yelling but, please explain Undyne.”

Undyne told me that a news van across the street had recorded me saving Sans. They found out what hospital I went to and talked to a nurse who checked me in. She told them I was dating Sans. I didn’t seem bad people dated monsters all the time. Then I found out why Sans was keeping it from me. My mom had gotten a hold of the reporter and told them terrible things about me. She told them I was a slut who slept with a new monster every night. I was supposedly this mentally unstable girl who disowned her mother and ran away with a bunch of monsters. 

“I want to go home.” I say. 

“let me-” 

“Sans. Please. Right now I can’t talk to you. I understand why you did what you did I just can’t. Stay here and eat. Undyne, Alphys can you take me home?”

“S-sure” Alphys says.

As soon as we were out of earshot and eyesight I gave them both a high five.

“D-Do you think he bought it?” Alphys asks

“Of course he did! You’re a natural actress!” Undyne says. 

“Come on let’s go get that last piece of your costume.”

 

~Later~

“This was a very bad idea.”

“A-agreed.”

“You’ve never been more right punk.”

We were standing in Sans’ doorway in the middle of the biggest mess we’ve ever seen.

“It’s worse than the last time I was here.”

“How the hell are we supposed to find a pair of pink slippers in this mess!” Undyne yells.

“M-maybe I can g-get Mettaton to m-make you some.” Alphys offers

“Halloween is tomorrow he can’t make them in a day and a half. What i’m worried about is..”

“W-what?”

“My OCD! I can’t stop cleaning!” I yelled. I unconsciously found myself cleaning his room.

“He can’t know we were in here! Alphys help me keep her from cleaning!”

It took a while but, the finally got me to betray my instincts and ignore the mess. 

“Found them!” I yelled as I held up a pair of slippers that were wedged underneath his bed. It took 10 minutes but, we finally found them.

" N ice! Let’s go punk!” Undyne said and walked towards the door. I looked at the floor and froze.

“Um guys...”

“W-What is it?” 

They both turned around and froze. Somehow while we were looking I had managed to clean Sans’ entire room.

“M-maybe we can dirty it up again b-before they get home.”

“How do we make a sock tornado!” 

“Stop spraying Febreeze!”

“I can’t help it!”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS RETURN FROM THE MALL! HUMAN! SANS BROUGHT YOU AN APOLOGY GIFT!”

We froze.

“Shit!” 

Suddenly me and Alphys were picked up by Undyne and thrown over her shoulders.

“Run!”

She ran down the stairs and through the door. Right past a very confused Sans.

I stuck my tongue out at Sans and suddenly his eye turned blue.

“Noooo!” I was lifted off of Undyne’s shoulder.

“Help!”

“You’re on your own punk!”

**“Traitors!” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually really hard to format. It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted but, I decided that for this to turn out how I want I had to post it.


	10. Sleep Dre- Nightmares

He’s been laughing for over 20 minutes.

“It’s not that funny!” I yell.

When Sans found out what we were doing he busted out laughing like it was the funniest joke in the universe. He wasn’t even mad that we went into his room. 

“You know what fine! Laugh all you want just put me down!”

Sans had me lifted in the air with his magic and refused to put me down until I told him what we were doing. Then when he went into his laughing fit he was too busy laughing to put me down.

“aww come on cya. i thought you liked hanging out with me.”

“That wasn’t even funny!”

“then why are you smiling?”

“Shut up!”

I decide it’s time to pull out the big guns.

“Pappy! Your brother is being mean!”

“SANS! BE NICE TO THE HUMAN!”

“but i am being nice bro. i’m just trying to lift her up.”

“ARGGGG”

“You are such a bonehead Sans.”

Papyrus just stomps his foot and stomps to his room. I can hear him laughing.

“looks like you lost your only hope of escape”

“That’s what you think!”

“Toby!!!”

Sans snickered.

“what’s the mutt going to do.”

I smiled.

The small dog came running down the stairs

“Fetch!”

The dog jumps and chomps his teeth right down Sans’ leg.

“uh- ahh!”

Toby starts pulling on Sans’ leg and he lands on his back.

I start laughing and look down.

_ I’m a lot higher than I thought I would be.. _

I see the coffee table right under me just as Sans’ eye flickers out.

_ This is gonna hurt. _

Sans’ eye flickers out and I land very hard on the coffee table and roll onto the floor.

Sans teleports right next to me. 

“ohmygoshareyouokididn’tmranforyoutogethurtdoyouneedadoctoricanteleportyoutothehospitalohnocanyouevenspeakyou’renotrespondingdon’tbebrokenohnoohnoohno!” 

“Pfft. Hahahahahahah.”

Sans looks dumbfounded and on the verge of tears.

“Calm down Sansy. I’m perfectly fine. I’ve felt worse.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah heh”

“You worry too much.”

“i’m just so used to worrying about pap and- did you just call me sansy?”

“Huh? Oh yea. I’m trying to come up with a nickname for you.”

“oh. what have you come up?” Sans pushes over the coffee table and lays down next to me. 

“Well so far I’ve got Blueberry and Sansy.”

Sans thinks for a sec.

“i can get sansy but, why blueberry?”

I smile.

“Weeeeeellll…”

I get really close to his face and he blushes.

“That’s why”

“you’re evil.”

“Aww don’t me mad Blueberry. Besides that was only a one on the Sans blush scale.”

“the sans blush what now?”

“Well Undyne says that she’s never seen you blush before and I told her that, that was impossible since you blush every five minutes for me. Anyway, after some discussion we decided to rate your blushing. An unnoticeable tint is a 1 and a completely dark blue face is a 5.” I said. “It’s quite funny actually.”

I turn back to Sans to see that he’s refusing to look me in the eye.

“you know it’s not fair.” he said.

“Why?”

“because i’ve only ever made you blush once. It was actually pretty cute”

I look away unsure of what I should say next.

“Don’t say weird things” Is all I can say.

We sit there for a while and then I yawn.

“you’ve been doing that a lot. have you been sleeping well.”

“Yea.”

_ No.  _

“is there something bothering you?”

“No.” 

_ Yes _

“you wanna take a quick nap?”

“No i’m fine.”

_ I’m scared to go to sleep. Please don’t make me. _

“i’ll take one with you.”

“Sure why not.”

_ I’m only doing this for you. _

“you promise to get some sleep?”

“Yes.”

_ No. _

Sans teleported a couple of pillows and a blanket.

“i got you covered.”

I snort.

“Why are we taking a nap out here?” I ask.

“i don't feel like going all the way to my room. plus the floor is comfy.”

I roll my eyes. 

“Lazy bones” 

“that what they call me.”

After a couple of minutes Sans falls asleep I let out the breath I was holding. 

_ Finally. Maybe I can sneak out of here without falling asleep _ .

I try to get up only to be forced back down with magic.

“sleep” Sans says but, never opens his eyes.

I finally just decide to lay there and wait for Sans to wake up.

That plan, however was also ruined as Sans decides that it's a good idea to cover my eyes with his hands.

“How did you-”

“magic” I could practically see him wiggling his fingers. 

After a couple more minutes my eyes start getting heavy.

_ No. I can't sleep. I… can't… sleep.... _

And I was pulled into the land of dreams.

 

**Sans POV**

This past month I spent a lot of time with Alphys. 

I had to figure out why I could hear her thoughts, feel her feelings. However, I didn’t want Cya to be included for as long as possible. Hopefully she wouldn't have to have tests taken on her. I hoped it was just me. 

“S-sans I think y-you’re just imagining things.”

“impossible! every time i felt something it was always correct. every time i heard a thought it was right!”

“T-Then you h-have to accept the possibility t-that-”

“there is no way we bonded!” I yelled slamming my fist on her desk making her flinch. 

Undyne bust through the door furious.

“I AM DONE LISTENING TO YOU YELL AT MY GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU SCREWED UP! GET OVER YOURSELF SANS! MAYBE IF YOU BOTHERED TO LISTEN TO HER YOU WOULD GET THAT YOU ONLY  _ HALF _ BONDED!”

I froze.

“what?” 

“I-it doesn't seen like the bond is complete. When two monsters b-bond they share each other's magic, h-hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's f-feelings, and sense the other's s-soul” 

“S-so far it looks like y-you exhibit the th-thoughts and f-feelings part and s-she can u-use your magic hence w-why she can hear Frisk neither of you h-however can sense t-the other’s soul. Henceforth you only  _ half _ bonded.”

“so what does that mean?” 

“I means you idiot, that you have to fix this! Unless you plan on completing the bond. Do something.”

“U-undyne don't t-they make a g-good couple?”

“Of course they do! I totally ship it!” 

Then they completely ignored me and started talking about types of deres? 

They said something about Cyanide being a tsundere? Whatever that is.

A couple days later, we went to the mall and Cya found out about the news reports I've been hiding from her. When I thought she was angry at me my soul ached. 

_ Another side effect of the bond? _

My soul instantly calmed down when I was hit with another wave of emotions.

Fear, Sadness, Regret...The usual emotions. Then there was something else.

Excitement, Thrill, but, no anger. There was no betrayal. Not even a hint of any negative feelings towards me. 

_ Was she lying? Why? _

Once I found out that she had cleaned my room on accident while she was searching for the last piece of her halloween costume  (Which she still wouldn’t tell me what it was) I laughed. 

I was laughing out of relief, joy, and about how stupid their plan was. 

I was so happy that she wasn’t mad.

_ Why am I so happy? Shouldn't I be mad that she snuck into my room. Or. Angry that she lied… Anything? _

All I felt though was just unbridled happiness. 

_ What's happening to me. _

She yawned.

She's been yawning a lot lately. Has she even been sleeping. What’s going on.

Was she even sleeping?

Now that I thought about it I realized that she was always awake before me and falls asleep after me. She was always yawning. 

I needed to get her to sleep.

Thankfully, I got my chance. 

I made sure she fell asleep before dozing off myself but, it wasn't long before I was woken up by a whimper. 

I open my eyes to find her crying. 

“cya..?”

She shifted but, didn't open her eyes.

 

She was asleep. 

 

She was having a nightmare.

 

I stroked her head to try to help her calm down but, all that did was make it worse.

“Do what you want with my body… just don't touch her.”

If I had blood it would have went cold.

_ What did she mean ‘Do what you want with my body’? _

_ Who the hell was she protecting? _

She started crying harder but, she wasn't making any noise.

It was almost like. She didn’t want anyone to hear her.

_ How many times has this happened to her? How many nights has she cried herself to sleep silently while I was in the other room? How long has she been quietly suffering when I wasn’t able to do anything? _

_ “I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. Some..one... Help.” _

I decided to make a very bad decision.

I gathered my magic and pushed it into her soul.

I pushed my calmness into her and watched as she calmed down.

_ I've never seen her cry. I never want to see it again. Whoever hurt her… _

**_I s g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e._ **


	11. I don't Mind

**Sans POV**

This past month I spent a lot of time with Alphys.

I had to figure out why I could hear her thoughts, feel her feelings.

“S-sans I think y-you’re just imagining things.”

“impossible! every time i felt something it was always correct. every time i heard a thought it was right!”

“T-Then you h-have to accept the possibility t-that-”

“there is no way we bonded!” I yelled slamming my fist on her desk making her flinch. 

Undyne bust through the door furious.

“I AM DONE LISTENING TO YOU YELL AT MY GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU SCREWED UP! GET OVER YOURSELF SANS! MAYBE IF YOU BOTHERED TO LISTEN TO HER YOU WOULD GET THAT YOU ONLY  _ HALF _ BONDED!”

I froze.

“what?” 

“I-it doesn't seen like the bond is complete. When two monsters b-bond they share each other's magic, h-hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's f-feelings, and sense the other's s-soul” 

“S-so far it looks like y-you exhibit the th-thoughts and f-feelings part and s-she can u-use your magic hence w-why she can hear Frisk neither of you h-however can sense t-the other’s soul. Henceforth you only  _ half _ bonded.”

“so what does that mean?” 

“I means you idiot, that you have to fix this! Unless you plan on completing the bond. Do something.”

“U-undyne don't t-they make a g-good couple?”

“Of course they do! I totally ship it!” 

Then they completely ignored me and started talking about types of deres? 

They said something about Cyanide being a tsundere? Whatever that is.

A couple days later, we went to the mall and Cya found out about the news reports I've been hiding from her. When I thought she was angry at me my soul ached. 

_ Another side effect of the bond? _

My soul instantly calmed down when I was hit with another wave of emotions.

Fear, Sadness, Regret...The usual emotions. Then there was something else.

Excitement, Thrill, but, no anger. There was no betrayal. Not even a hint of any negative feelings towards me. 

_ Was she lying? Why? _

Once I found out that she had cleaned my room on accident while she was searching for the last piece of her halloween costume  (Which she still wouldn’t tell me what it was) I laughed. 

I was laughing out of relief, joy, and about how stupid their plan was. 

I was so happy that she wasn’t mad.

_ Why am I so happy? Shouldn't I be mad that she snuck into my room. Or. Angry that she lied… Anything? _

All I felt though was just unbridled happiness. 

_ What's happening to me. _

She yawned.

She's been yawning a lot lately. Has she even been sleeping. What’s going on.

Was she even sleeping?

Now that I thought about it I realized that she was always awake before me and falls asleep after me. She was always yawning. 

I needed to get her to sleep.

Thankfully, I got my chance. 

I made sure she fell asleep before dozing off myself but, it wasn't long before I was woken up by a whimper. 

I open my eyes to find her crying. 

“cya..?”

She shifted but, didn't open her eyes.

She was asleep. 

She was having a nightmare.

I stroked her head to try to help her calm down but, all that did was make it worse.

“Do what you want with my body… just don't touch her.”

If I had blood it would have went cold.

_ What did she mean ‘Do what you want with my body’? _

_ Who the hell was she protecting? _

She started crying harder but, she wasn't making any noise.

It was almost like. She didn’t want anyone to hear her.

_ How many times has this happened to her? How many nights has she cried herself to sleep silently while I was in the other room? How long has she been quietly suffering when I wasn’t able to do anything? _

_ “I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. Some..one... Help.” _

I decided to make a very bad decision.

I gathered my magic and pushed it into her soul.

I pushed my calmness into her and watched as she calmed down.

_ I've never seen her cry. I never want to see it again. Whoever hurt her… _

**_I s g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e._ **

* * *

 

**_Cyanide POV_ **

**_I s g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e._ **

I laugh and Sans jumps.

“Is that your catchphrase? I heard you say that so  many times now it’s ridiculous.”

Sans stiffens.

“i didn’t say that.”

“Ha ha what?”

“cya I didn’t  _ say _ anything.” 

“Wha- oh.” Finally it clicked.

“Did I just.”

“eeyup”

“Am I going crazy?”

“ehnope” 

“Are you quoting My Little Pony.”

“eeyup.”

“I think I need to get some water. My throat is a little horse.”

“nice one.” 

“Thanks.”

I got up and cracked my back. A small noise came out.

thats hot.

“I heard that.”

He went blue.

damn it.

“Not my fault.”

“ok i have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“why are you so calm? every time something weird has happened you just shrugged it off.”

“I honestly don’t know. Whenever you guys told me something it didn’t seem surprising. Itś kinda like I already knew it all.” 

oh no.

“What?”

“it’s possible that we were part of a reset.”

“Wouldn’t you remember it.”

“i mean well yea but,-”

“Then let’s think of something.”

_ Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me! I should be freaking out! I should be all like ‘Oh no you can hear my thoughts! Whatever shall I do? Maybe you should hold me and we can ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after… or some bullshit like that. _

I quickly shook away that thought. 

_ Oh god. I think Frisk and Undyne are rubbing off on me. _

I look at Sans to see him with cheeks all puffed and tears in his eyes.

“Huh! Sans ohmygosh are you ok?!”

“pfft - Bwahahahaha! let’s Ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after! where did that thought even come from!”

My cheeks heated up for the second time in my life.

_ He can read my-! The nerve of some people! You know what. Let’s see if this works! _

I thought of all the times Sans has blushed. That however wasn’t what I was looking for. I instantly thought of something Undyne had said.

“Come on! It’s so obvious! Have you seen the way he looks at you?”   
“He does not have a crush on me, Undye.”

“Oh my GOD. You are so dense. Whenever you aren’t  looking he’s just staring at you! Plus, did you see him basically drooling over you when you were wearing those shorts that one time?”

“You mean how appalled he looked to see my messed up chicken legs?”

“Ha you are clueless when it comes to men.”

“Tell me about it.”

I looked at Sans and once again he was bright blue.

_ Probably my best work yet! _

“hey!” 

It got worse.

I took out my phone and snapped a picture.

“Looks like I found my new lock screen.”

I smirked and walked to the living room to pick up the pillows and the blanket.

“Get dressed.” I said while folding the blanket.

“why?” Sans grumbled.

“We need to go see Alphys obviously.”

I quickly run upstairs to put the stuff in Sans’ room and finally broke down careful to put up a mental wall before I did.

How did I know to do that?

_ What the hell! Whatthehellwjatthehellwhatthehell! What’s wrong with me! Why am I doing this. I hate that I’m putting him through this. Why can he read my mind? Why can I read his? Why am I not as worried about this as I should be? Is there something wrong with me? Is this a monster thing? Is there a way to fix this? Do I want to fix this? It would be nice for someone to know what’s wrong instead of hiding it. No, I’ve been through to much. He has his own problems. He doesn’t need me to deal with mine. I’m not special. I’m so far from it, it’s ridiculous. I’m a terrible human being for thinking we could have that kind of relationship. I don’t deserve anything. Anything but- _

I didn’t even notice my mental wall had came down.

A familiar tingling sensation and suddenly Sans was pulling me into an embrace.

“you deserve the world. i’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” 

“because i’ve been doing a terrible job showing you that.”

“It’s not your fault you know. I’m just defective.”

_ What am I doing. _

“I’m extremely insecure and have terrible anxiety. I make so many mistakes and shut down when people try to comfort me. My emotions are a mess. I don’t know-”

“cya-”

“How to ask for help. I’m a terrible-”

“cya”

“Friend. I don’t exercise. I’m-”

“CYA”

I jumped. I’ve heard Sans yell so loud.

I turned towards him but, before I could see his face though he pulled me into a tight hug.

“i don’t see your flaws. all I see is the perfect woman right in front of me. those things make you, you. no matter what. i will always accept you.”

I had to stay quiet. I felt bad because I couldn’t say thank you. If I said anything I would break down and I refused to cry. 

“There’s nothing wrong with crying you know.”

_ That’s what you think. _

it’s what i know.

_ weakness gets me hurt. the only way to survive is to be strong. That weakness almost got me killed. I refuse to let that happen again. If not for me then for- _

I quickly put up my mental barrier

_ Wall! Wall! No one needs to know anything! _

Sans shifted looking down on me. His face was full of concern.

what are you hiding from me?

“Something that I will take to my grave.”

i trust you.

“You really shouldn’t.”

After a while he finally let me go and we drove over to Alphys and Undyne’s house on Sans’ motorcycle and explained the situation. 

“Y-you st-strengthened the b-bond?!?”

“What do you mean by bond?” I asked calmly.

_ OMG OMG OMG WHAT’S HAPPENING! _

“Is it something bad?”

Sans snickered.

_ Shut up. _

“Not necessarily.”

I was surprised that she stopped stuttering.

“When a monster bonds with another monster it means that they are going to spend their life together. Once they bond they start feeling each other’s emotions and hearing their thoughts. Then they share their magic and parts of their soul. Then they share their life span. Which is why monsters live so long. Their lifespans combine so both monsters share their lives together. However, the bond can never be fully completed unless the two share the same feeling with each other. Eventually, the bond with break after a while so long as you guys don’t develop feeling with each other. The more you feel for each other the stronger the bond.”

“Wait.” I said. Something didn’t add up.

“Then how did the bond get stronger? I don’t remember gaining any feelings.”

_ I don’t even know what love feels like.  _

“Your soul knows more than your brain punk.” Undyne had been sitting quietly the whole time were talking and finally decided to speak up.

“ _ You  _ might not think you’re catching feeling for bone boy over here but, your soul has taken quite the liking to him.”

Wall up.

Sans felt the wall go up and stared at me suspiciously. I ignored him.

_ Would it really be a bad thing to keep the bond. _

_ Of couse it would. _

_ It would be nice to have someone who loved me. _

_ It wouldn’t be real. _

_ But, what if he liked me? _

_ Why would he? _

_ What if I like him? _

_ You don’t even know what that feels like. _

_ Maybe you’re right. _

_ I know i’m right. _

I put down my wall and took a deep breath. I looked at Sans who had a look on his face I couldn’t read.

“I refuse to burden you. I want you to be able to choose who you end up with for the rest of your life.” 

I looked back at Alphys and gave Undyne a weird look when I saw her struggling not to laugh.

“What do I have to do?”

__


	12. Drunk in love? No just drunk.

**Sans POV**

My soul throbbed as soon as she answered.

what if I don’t want to break the bond.

She whipped her head around to look at me.

_ I appreciate the gesture but, don’t say things you don’t mean. _

I wished she would take the gesture. I felt so rejected. 

She jerked. 

“What was that?”

“Wh-what?”   
“I just felt something. Like a bunch of emotions hitting me at once.”

“D-did you feel that b-before”

“No.”

Undyne gave a devious smile.

“The bond was strengthened again”

damn it.

“Sans.” Undyne says and looks at me.

“You need to leave for a second.”

“but-” 

“S-sorry Sans w-we need to talk to Cya”

Undyne Starts pushing me out the door. 

“come on guys.” I look at Cya for help but, she just shrugs with a smile on her face.

The only emotion i’ve picked up from her were surprise and an emotion so faint I could hardly I could hardly make it out. It almost felt like-

Slam!

And I was staring at a door.

I sighed and walked out into the living room and took a nap.

**Cyanide’s POV**

After Undyne had pushed Sans out of the room She looked over to me and ran across the lab. She flipped a lever and the wall unfolded to reveal a couch, a table, and a t.v. There was a small hatch and a.. Mini fridge?

“What the-”

“Emergency anime/Girl talk room. It also doubles as a bunker in emergencies. There’s a fully stocked mini fridge and an emergency exit.” Undyne says. Me and Alphys walked over and sat on the couch.

“What do you mean the bond strengthened?” I say finally as Undyne starts to pour us drinks. When she gives me my cup I look at it apprehensively but, I didn’t want to be rude so I pushed the bad memories that came up with the thought of alcohol and took a big swig.

“It was obvious. Don’t you remember what you said? You felt sudden emotions that weren’t yours.”

“But, then who’s were-WAIT WERE THOSE SANS’ EMOTIONS?!” I yelled out loud I quickly covered my mouth. 

“Sorry for yelling.” I said.

“It’s ok, punk. It just means that you’re getting comfortable with us.”

“Ok” 

“D-did something h-happen between you and Sans?”

“Not really I don’t think. He said something about not wanting to break the bond I guess to make me feel better about getting him into this situation.”

I heard a smack and looked up to see Alphys actually Facepalming.

“Are you ok?”

Undyne waved her hands.

“She’s ok. She just gets like that sometimes. Continue.”

“Oh, ok. Well suddenly I got this really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and suddenly I started feeling his emotions. What happened?”

Alphys’ whole demeanor changed. She was wearing the same face she wore when watching romance anime. She pushed up her glasses onto her face and gave a smile. 

“I got a couple questions for you my young Tsundere.”

“I’m not a-!”

Undyne put her hand on my mouth and shushed me.

“She’s in the zone.” She said blushing looking at Alphys like she was the coolest person ever. I just rolled my eyes.

“First question. What emotions were you getting from Sans?”

“Um.. Sadness, guilt, admiration? Um, and this other emotion I can’t quite figure out.”

“Ok.. Next Question!”

“What emotions were you feeling when he told you he didn’t want to break the bond?”

“Um.. I was feeling an emotion I never really felt before. Like I was really excited about something but, also nervous about something. My heart raced and my mind went blank. But, the weirdest thing was it all happened in like, 5 seconds.”

Alphys smirked.

“One more question… Have you ever tried to think of Sans in a romantic way?”

“I… um… no actually. I’ve never thought of anyone romantically.” 

“Why don’t you try? Let’s start simple. Try to imagine kissing him.”

“Well I guess I can try. I just have to put up a mental barrier-”

“NO!” They both yelled at the same time. 

I jumped back.

“Why?”

“It will make sense in a second. Now imagine it.” Alphys said in what I will now call “Mega Otaku Mode”

I closed my eyes and started thinking about it.

_ Sans is with me in his room the door is closed. _

My heart rate picks up.

_ He’s pushing me up against a wall and looks deep into my eyes. _

My palms start sweating.

_ He’s leaning into me whispering something I can’t understand. _

My face gets warm.

_ He lifts my chin and leans into my face his lips centimeters from mine as his he pulls me into a long awaited passionate- _

I quickly stood up grabbed the cup of water that was on the table and splashed myself in the face.

Both of Undyne and Alphys’ eyes went wide then Undyne busts out laughing.

“Haha Punk! You all hot and bothered!”

She snaps a picture of my face and shows me that I was beat red.

“Shut up” I say as I take the beers out of both of their hands and chugged them both.

“A-are you sure you c-can handle that much a-alcohol?”

“Yea. Have you even drank before?”

I look at them and grab another beer.

“Never drank a day in my life.”

I got halfway through the beer before Undyne snached it out of mt hand.

“It’s your fault! You guys made me tap into the emotion I didn’t even know I had!”

Undyne smirked.

“So you do like him?”

“Shut up!”

“S-she’s definitely a tsundere.” Alphys says.

“Yep.” Undyne agrees.

“I hate you guys.” I say sitting on the floor, criss cross applesauce and folding my arms.

“You know you love us. Undyne says giving me a noogie.

“Nuuuu! Don’t noogie the hooman!” I say laughing.

We all end up watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and drinking more beer. Undyne completely forgetting that i’ve never drank before. After another half beer I was way too drunk.

Undyne was already kinda drunk so she suggested we play a game.

“Tooth or care!” I yelled.

“You mean truth or dare?” Undyne asked.

“Tomato Potato.” I said shrugging.

“Ok Cya truth or dare?” Undyne asks.

“Truth, bitches!” I said dancing.

“Come on Punk, Don’t be such a baby.” 

“I may be slightly tipsy-”

“E-extremely drunk” Alphys corrected.

“Extremely drunk, But I still have my pride!”

“Oh really? Then where’s your shirt?” Undyne asked.

“It was too hot” I said pouting “Just give me my truth!”

“Haha ok. Is it true you like Sans?”

“Easy! Question give me a harder one!”

“You want a harder one huh?” She gave a devious smile.

“Ok but, you have to answer both questions.”   
“Fuck yea!”

“Would you be willing to go to the bone zone with Sans?”   
“Now that’s a question! First answer, Yea! Second Answer, Hell fucking yea!.”

We all go into a fit of giggles. After a couple more truths and a few obscure dares. I was sitting in the emergency anime room topless with ‘Sans in my vertebae’ written on my forehead.

“Olay, Cya. Cuth or fare?” Alphys asks me

“Dairy”

“I fare you to go and kith Sans.”

I laugh and almost fall out of my chair.

“You guys are so hellbent on e doing stuff that involves Sans.” I say although it sounded nothing like that.

“Jus fuckin do it.” Undyne says.

“Alright. Alright.” I say and walk (stumble) to the living room. 

“Sansy~” I say in a  singsongy voice.

I hear a small snore, then shifting. 

“huh?” 

I turn on the light and Sans covers his face.

“‘s too bright.”

I giggle.

“Teeheehee. I know that I light up your life but, you don’t have to cover your eyes.” I speech was really slurred.

“why are you talking like tha- oh”

He uncovers his eyes and sees me.

His face goes royal blue and he adverts his eyes.

“I never knew beer could be so tasty. It’s my first time trying alcohol and I LOVE IT!”

Sans lifts up his hands and starts to get up.

“NUUU!” I yell and push him back on the couch. I hurry and move so that i’m sitting on his legs facing him. My knees were on either sides of his legs and my arms were pushing him into the back of the couch. I could hear a small gasp coming from the hallway and smiled.

_ Those nosy little- _

I didn’t even finish my thought before i took my hair out of the ponytail it was in and had it drape over his face.

“what are you?”

“Shh you’re gonna ruin the moment” I said giggling.

His hand lifted to my waist as I swayed slightly.

“Oh! See you know what you’re doing.”

I moved in slightly and he pulled back.

“wait! do you know what you’re doing?”

“Hell yea!” I said and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss lasted for almost a full minute until I realized that there was screaming in the background I quickly jumped up and looked around to see where the screaming was coming from. I realized pretty quick that it was Alphys and Undyne fangirling.

I let out the breath I was holding and sat down. 

I looked at Sans and saw that he was still completely blue.

“Oh my gush. You are sooo blue hehe. You remind me of a blueberry. I love blueberries! They are absolutely Delicious. Yummy. 

“how much um..” He cleared his throat. “how much alcohol did you give her?”

“Only about 5 bottles.” Undyne said.

“5! of course she’s acting crazy! who in their right mind would give someone who’s never had beer before - nevermind you.”

“Hell yea!”

My stomach lurched.

“Sansy. I don’t feel so good. My tummy feels funny.” I said swaying.

“oh no. come on lets get you to the bathroom.”

I didn’t like that idea.

“It’s too faaar. I can’t make it.”   
“well unless you want to redesign Alphys’ carpet you need to go.”

“I can’t make it…” I said as my stomach lurched again. “ **I D O N T W A N N A W A L K** ”

Suddenly I was in the bathroom alone throwing up into the toilet.


	13. Panic! at the Halloween party

Needless to say I was more than a little surprised to wake up in the morning in an unfamiliar bed with a killer headache.   
I would have shot up but, I quickly realized that..  
I didn’t have on a shirt.  
There was someone cuddling me.  
Panic settled in my chest as I started hyperventilating.  
Not again please no. Never again. Why did he have to kidnap me from my perfect home? I can’t do this again. When will he let me go. I’m sorry Papyrus I won’t be able to cook tonight. I’m sorry Undyne I can’t train with you. I’m sorry Alphys that we can’t have our Inuyasha marathon. I’m sorry Sans that I didn’t get to tell you that I-  
“cya!”   
I was quickly turned around to face Sans who looked at me with a face full of concern.  
“you’re ok i promise.” he said.  
“Sans?” I said holding back the tears that threatened to fall.  
“it’s only me sweetheart.”  
“Thank god” I said and pulled him into a hug.  
“u-um you do realize that you’re still topless right?”  
“Don’t care. I just really need a hug.”  
“o-okay.”   
“I mean if it bothers you-”  
“i-it’s okay.”  
I hugged him tighter.  
“Thank you..”  
“you’re welcome.”  
“And Sans?” I said my face still buried in his chest.  
“yea?”  
“Why am I in your bed topless?”  
He stilled.  
“well that’s um because… you wanna hear a pun?”  
“Um.. what? I wanna know why-”  
“are you a keg?”  
“What Sans -”  
“because i’d tap that.”  
…  
…  
“I hate you.”  
“no you don’t.”  
“How do you know?”  
“because it’s written all over your face.”  
“...”  
It clicks.  
“Sans is there something on my face?”  
“no..”  
“So if I get up right now and look in the mirror there won’t be anything on my face?”  
“that’s right.”  
I look at him. His face was completely calm.  
“Okay you’re lying I’m getting up and going to the bathroom.”  
“wait! no!”   
I walk in the bathroom and see.  
‘Sans is my vertabae’  
Written on my face.   
“Saaaahhhnnnnns!” I yelled, my head out of the bathroom door.

Ding.

I fish my phone out of my pocket.

Blue Bone 10:43 am  
sorry had 2 get 2 work ttyl.

I swore to make that Skeleton pay.

Ding.

Blue Bone 10:44 am  
there are pills in the kitchen drawer for ur hangover. im gonna b l8 cause i have 2 get my costume 4 2night.  
p.s. loved that make out sesh last night ;*

I stared at my phone.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:44 am  
SANS! What are you talking about? When did I kiss you?!? Get your non existent ass back here so I can kick it. 

Ding

Blue Bone. 10:45 am  
aww im hurt. no need 4 violence. u should stop by grillby’s later. he has a job opening and i think u’d b perfect 4. can’t wait to c ur costume l8r it must b gr8 4 u 2 go through that much effort to hide it.

I hate the way he texts. Makes me feel like i’m losing brain cells every time i read a message

XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:46  
My costume is fridging amazing!  
I’ll go after lunch  
Stop changing the subject and just tell me what I did!

Ding

Blue Bone 10:47  
you asked for it.  
[1 video attachment]

I click on the video and watched a replay of what happened. The part with Sans at least…  
I was shocked.  
I felt angry because Undyne showed the video to sans.  
Scared that Sans was just going to make fun of me.  
Embarrassed that I did something like that.  
And… Excited? 

I’m still gonna kill that skeleton.

hey no need to be mean.

Wait if you could do that why did you bother texting me.

i dunno. 

Lazy bones.

so about last-

I was drunk! Doesn’t mean anything!

you know i-

You don’t have to say anything! I get it you don’t feel like that about me! Like I said I wasn’t in my right mind! (Ha! You get it? Mind?)

(nice one) that wasn’t what i was going to-

I’m blocking out my mind now. We are not continuing this conversation.

wait- 

I cut him off and went to take a shower.

~Later~  
It’s been so long since I was able to sing.  
Usually I did it in the shower where my mom couldn’t hear me since it bothered her. She always said I was a terrible singer and should just stop.  
Today however I had the house to myself so I decided to clean some stuff while singing and listening to music.

After an hour or so one of my favorite Evanescence songs came on and I started singing along.

~How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

 

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

I turned to see Sans leaning against the doorframe singing the male’s park with closed eyes.

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(i can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(i can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(i've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

After the last note I look back at Sans.  
I got that same excited feeling I’ve been getting for the past few days. I wanted to jump around and compliment everyone. I wanted to smile until my cheeks hurt.  
What is that feeling?”  
Suddenly there was clapping.   
Papyrus, Frisk, Flowey, and.. Grillby? Were there.  
“Wait what’s going on?”  
“YOU JUST PASSED YOUR INTERVIEW SLIGHTLY TALLER HUMAN!”  
“Wait interview?!”  
“Yea! Sans said that you were gonna show up at grillby’s around lunch and I thought that since he was out on deliveries he could just stop by here and do it!”  
“Okay that makes sense but, what does singing have to do with a job at grillby’s?”  
“i hear you singing to yourself at night and thought that you’d be a great performer so, i talked to grillbz and he said he’s been wanting to hire some kind of late night entertainment.”  
“So you want me to sing.”  
Grillby nodded and blushed.  
“At night?”  
Nod   
“In front of people?”  
Nod  
“For money?”  
Nod  
“...”  
“So? I’d love to have you there.” Grillby said.  
A small surge of jealousy came from Sans.  
“I can’t… I mean...That’s just so…”  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I can’t believe I got this job! I get to sing in front of people! They like my voice? Wow so awesome! Wait did I say yes yet?  
“she wants it.”   
“Huh? Oh yea! I mean yes.” I said. I gave them all a hug except Flowey who I gave a kiss on the forehead.  
What time was it.   
“Oh no! Frisk! We need to go get ready! We have to help Undyne get ready for the Halloween party!”  
“Oh yea! Sorry Dunkle Sans we have to go.”  
Sans raised an eyebrow.  
“what about your costume?”  
He lifted up a plastic bag full of colorful clothes.  
“Those are my Trick or Treating clothes”  
“got it” He said giving us a thumbs up.  
He gave Frisk 5 dollars.  
“why don’t you treat yourself to ice cream on the way.”  
“SANS!” Papyrus said stomping his foot  
“I’ll only accept that one because we got money out of it.” Flowey said but, it wasn’t very believable because he was smiling.  
We hurried to Undyne’s and made sure to get some ice cream on the way.  
When we got there Mettaton was already there  
“Hurry Darlings! If we want to be ready before tonight we need to start now.  
“How did you guys get me to agree to this.” Chara said  
“Sorry. You’re just gonna have to grit your teeth and bare it. Look at it this way. You still get to wear your costume later.”  
She just grumbled.  
The next two hours consisted of phrases like:  
“Does silver hair dye wash out?”  
“No you can’t shave my eyebrows.”  
“I never knew bodysuits could be so uncomfortable.”  
“Frisk don’t rub off your bones.”  
“You got to be ribbing me.”  
And more phrases of that nature.  
By the time the party started we were perfect human replicas of the skelebros.  
Frisk was Papyrus and I was, you guessed it, Sans.  
Frisk was Papyrus because he didn’t need much and covered the most bone so she didn’t need to buy tights only to put on face paint.  
I was Sans because Undyne thought it would be hilarious. So far I wasn’t very amused.  
“Undyne these shorts are too short!”  
“Suck it up! Besides you have tights underneath.”  
I was wearing a skin tight white shirt, and black shorts that looked exactly like Sans’ except for the fact that they were tighter and shorter. I forced Undyne to get me tights because I refused to wear those because they were too revealing and it was freezing outside. I was also wearing the slippers I stole from Sans’ room with Socks. Mettaton had got the great idea to dye my hair silver. My hair was too dark so I ended up with silver highlights. The whole ensemble looked a lot better than I thought it would.

“Come on! Pretty much everyone is here!” Undyne said. She started dragging me out of the room.  
“Wait!” Mettaton yelled. “She needs to make an entrance!”  
“An entrance?” I said backing away slowly.  
“T-that’s just p-perfect! Sans just g-got here too!” Alphys said chiming in.  
“I wanna make an entrance! Can we Aunty?”  
“Fine but, Aunty makes me sound old call me sissy!”  
“Sissy!”  
“There ya go!”   
“So how are we gonna do this mettaton?”  
“Well now that you ask I guess…”

And that’s how me and Frisk ended up on top of the kitchen counter covered in a tarp.  
“what’s that undyne?”  
“You’re future girlfriend.”  
“cya is under that tarp?”  
“Yup her and Frisk. Flowey is there too but, he’s in a bad mood.”  
“I’ll kill all of you!” Flowey yelled.  
“Shut up Flowey.” I said.  
“Is anyone else gonna acknowledge that he didn’t deny that she was his future girlfriend.”  
“I noticed it!”  
“Shut up you guys. Undyne can we just hurry up. It’s getting hot in here. I don’t want my makeup to run.” i said ignoring the terrible 3.  
“Shit!”  
“Language!”  
“English!”  
“Whatever, Undyne let’s start.”  
“Okay. Mettaton let’s get this started!”

Outside of the tarp fog rolled in.  
“Ohh yess.”  
I heard Frisk giggle and Chara groaned. Flowey just snickered.  
“Now my darlings, for the main event! Now presenting the Slelesisters!”  
I took a deep breath and threw the tarp off us striking a pose.  
I gave my best smile and winked at Sans.   
His jaw dropped. Not literally but, you get what I mean.  
“Hey Mettaton pass me the mic!” I yelled.   
“Sure thing darling!”  
He tossed the mic over to me.  
I looked at the crowd and I was suddenly happy that Alphys had gotten that job with the government as a scientist. The house was big enough to hold what looked like most of the underground.  
“I hope you guys have a lot of ton of fun tonight… A skeleton!””  
There were groans but, mostly there were laughs.  
“I’m glad I could tickle your funny bones!”  
More laughs.  
“We have a lot of good food tonight! I think Papfriskus even made spaghetti isn’t that right?”  
I pushed the mic towards Frisk where she gave an adorable ‘Nyehehe’  
“Now I have to go pick up Sans’ jaw. He seemed to have dropped it! Bone-apitite!”  
I tossed the mic back to Mettaton who was beaming.  
“Have you ever thought about being a performer darling you were a natural!”  
“Sorry Tonton I already have a job singing at Grillby’s.”  
“You can sing!”  
“Yes?”   
“You must sing tonight!”  
I shifted uncomfortably.  
A warm presence came behind me and put an arm around me.  
I looked up to see Grillby smiling down on me.  
“Hi Grillby!”  
“Hello C” he said quietly. “Shall we talk about your work hours”  
“Yea. Sorry Mettaton maybe later.”  
He looked disappointed.  
“Ok darling.”  
As soon as we were out of earshot I thanked Grillby.  
“Thank you so much!”   
“No problem.”  
I noticed that he still had his arm around me.  
“Hey Grillbz? Why did you put your arm around me?”  
“Oh I just wanted to be near the most beautiful woman at the party?”  
“Then what are you doing with me?”  
Grillby laughed quietly.  
“So about the job?” I asked.  
“What hours do you usually work?”  
“Umm. I used to work from 8pm to 6am. What are your hours?”  
“Well the bar I usually have it open from 6pm to 4am.”  
“I’ll work the night shift.” I said instantly.  
“Excellent!” Grillby said his fire burning a little brighter.  
“I’m looking forward to hearing your beautiful singing voice again.” He said. Gis arm still tight around me as he squeezed me closer to him.  
I laugh awkwardly.  
What’s with all these compliments?  
“Um, thanks.. I guess.”  
Grillby led me back to the kitchen where Mettaton was too busy with Papyrus to hassle me about singing. Sans was sitting against the wall with a bottle of Ketchup. He frown slightly when he saw Grillby. Before I could question him about it Papyrus run up to me with stars in his eyes.  
“HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM THRILLED TO HEAR THAT YOU PLAN ON SINGING AGAIN!” I stared at Papyrus for a full minute before giving Mettaton a death stare. Suddenly I got a great idea. I smiled really wide and let Sans into my thoughts long enough to hear what my plan was.  
“oh no you-”  
“Hey Papyrus, I really like your costume!” Papyrus seemed to dress as a more emo version of himself. He replaced all the colors he usually wore with red and black and drew a scar over his left eye socket.  
“THANK YOU HUMAN! I FOUND THIS OUTFIT IN MY CLOSET! I DON’T REMEMBER EVER BUYING IT THOUGH.” He looked really puzzled for a moment so I decided to set my plan in motion.  
“Papyrus did Tonton say that I’m singing? What a jokester. He meant you and Sans were singing!”  
“REALLY? ARE YOU SURE? I THOUGHT METTATON HATED JOKES? BUT, IF YOU SAY SO THEN I GUESS IT MUST BE TRUE! COME ON SANS!”  
I look at Sans and smirk he’s glaring but, I could tell there wasn’t any anger behind it. I look at his costume and giggle. It’s just a sign taped to his chest that says   
‘Error 404 costume not found’  
I give him a thumbs up.  
“Good luck.” I say as Papyrus drags him off. He runs over to where a monster who I remember being called Napstablook was DJ-ing. Papyrus started saying something to him but, the ghost didn’t seem brave enough to refuse so he just backed off.  
“HELLO FRIENDS!” Papyrus said smiling wide.   
“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE SINGING A HALLOWEEN SONG!”  
There were many cheers. Sans seemed to perk up a bit.  
Hmm.  
“Go Sans!” I yelled.  
His expression changed as he perked up more.  
“YOU READY SANS”  
“as ready as i’’ll ever be.”

 

Then they started with what seemed like a skit.  
SANS, SANS? WAKE UP!  
wha-what is it dude?  
A HUMAN HAS FALLEN FROM THE SURFACE WORLD!  
Really? you got a bone to pick with him?  
UGH- NO TIME FOR PUNS!  
come on, that was a real 'Rib Tickler'. ay!  
UGH...ENOUGH!  
alright, Here we go again. 

 

Sans turned in the direction of the audience his eye glowing red instead of blue

WELCOME TO THE UNDERGROUND,  
how was the fall?  
IF YOU WANT TO LOOK AROUND,  
give us a call.  
WE DON'T SEE HUMANS OFTEN,   
we're happy you just dropped in.  
I'LL BE SO POPULAR, WHEN I SHOW ALL THE MONSTERS WHAT I JUST BROUGHT IN!  
hey Papyrus, mind your manners!  
CAN IT, SANS! NO TIME FOR BANTER!   
excuse my brother, he's a bit eccentric.  
YOU'RE JUST LAZY AND APATHETIC!  
call me whatcha want, I got thick skin.  
ANOTHER BAD JOKE, AND I'M FINISHED WITH HIM!  
WE ARE MONSTERS, THE AWFULEST KIND!  
to mess with us, takes a lot of spine!

WE CAN RELATE TO YOUR DETERMINATION, BECAUSE WE MONSTERS HAVE OUR MOTIVATIONS!HUMANS BETRAYED US AND LEFT US BURNING, ONE DAY WE MAKE OUR WAY TO THE SURFACE! THROUGH ALL YOUR TRAVELS YOUR SINS WILL FOLLOW, YOUR CONSEQUENCES AREN'T EASY TO SWALLOW. YOU BEAT REAL MONSTERS, NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU CUT THIS STORY DOWN TO THE BONE!

 

the crowd laughed.

 

REALLY SANS?  
what?  
THE LAST LINE OF THE CHORUS IS A PUN?  
yep.  
YOU IMBECILE! THAT WAS VERY... CLEVER.  
heh, thanks buddy.

YOU'RE STUCK IN THE UNDERGROUND,  
thanks to the fall.  
GOOD LUCK EVER GETTING OUT,  
prepare to brawl.  
YOU COULD SHOW MERCY TO US,  
or turn us all into dust..  
IS YOUR HEART FULL OF EVIL?  
or full of LOVE?  
I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! CHALLENGE YOU TO TRY GETTING BY US!  
test the human with one of your puzzles!  
BRILLIANT SANS, THAT WILL LEAVE THEM BEFUDDLED  
I DARE YOU TO TRY A BITE OF SPAGHETTI!  
sounds like the CreepyPastas ready!  
STOP IT SANS! IM DONE WITH THE JOKIN'!  
sounds like somebody's funnybones broken!

WE CAN RELATE TO YOUR DETERMNATION, BECAUSE WE MONSTERS HAVE OUR MOTIVATIONS! 

I AM THE MASTER MIND, HE'S MY ACCOMPLICE.  
Your only still alive, because I MADE A PROMISE.

YOU'LL LOSE YOUR MIND WHEN YOU WANDER FOR HOURS, YOU MIGHT EVEN DECIDE TO START TALKING TO FLOWERS, YOU BEAT REAL MONSTERS, NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOU CUT THIS STORY DOWN TO THE BONE! 

SOMEDAY I'LL JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD, WHEN I CATCH THIS CHILD, CAN IT BE THAT HARD?

look if i'm bein' honest, my brother ain't nothin but harmless. i know you, I know whatcha want. you'll get much more then sans then a font. the deeper you go, the messier it gets, if I had it my way, Y O U' D A L R E A D Y B E D E A D. kidding! if you couldn't tell, i get so bored i amuse myself.

DOWN HERE IN THE UNDERGROUND,   
you're all alone.   
WE WANTED TO TELL YOU NOW,  
you're kinda boned.  
IF YOU SURVIVE THIS PRISON,  
you will know nihilism.  
DONT MESS AROUND WITH MONSTERS,  
they're scared of tiny children!  
YOU COME FAR, BUT SOON YOU STUMBLE! WHEN I STUMP YOU, WITH JUNIOR JUMBLE!  
not so sure you'll get em' with that.  
ALAS, I'LL HIT HIM WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!

(Trombone Noises)

LEAVE ME ALONE!  
you know I got a knack, for the trombone!  
ONE MORE PUN, AND I'LL BE DONE!  
but ain't two skulls better than one?

WE CAN RELATE TO YOUR DETERMINATION, BECAUSE WE MONSTERS HAVE OUR MOTIVATIONS! YOU KNOW YOUR STORIES AREN'T EVEN TOLD, WE CAN PLAY AGAIN, IF YOU SELL YOUR SOUL. 

i've got my eye on you so you just watch it, i'll find all the skeletons that are inside your closet.

 

I couldn’t help but, feel as if he was talking to me

YOU BEAT REAL MONSTERS, NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOU'VE CUT THIS STORY, DOWN TO THE BONE!

There was a moment of silence before someone finally spoke up.  
“That was totally wicked!”  
Everyone stared at me and I realized that those words came out of my mouth. There were 5 seconds of silence before the crowd erupted in cheers.   
“WOOOOOOO” The crowd screamed.  
I was in the middle of the crowd so I was being pushed around a lot. There was a lot of screaming and cheering. I decided that I wasn’t comfortable in this crowd but, I lost grillby.   
I’m not used to being around so many people.  
I got pushed again.  
“Sorry” I said even though it wasn’t my fault.   
Push  
Stomp.  
Shove.  
Suddenly I was pushed to the floor.  
Scared I curled up in a ball and covered my head.  
Someone kicked me in my side.  
Why are there so many people? Who would want to be in a crowd this big? You can’t hear anyone. You can’t move…  
My breathing accelerated.   
My teeth were tingling.  
I couldn’t think but, I could think everything at the same time.   
I’m so light headed. What’s happening to me?  
Tears were threatening to roll down my face. I put in my face in my hands and it got worse.   
Everything was wrong. The world was upside down. My lungs hurt. My limbs didn’t work.  
Is this what dying feels like?  
Suddenly I was picked up by strong and furry arms. I was shaking so much I didn’t even get to see who it was.  
I strong gust of cold wind hit me signalling we were outside.  
I shivered but, refused to open my eyes. My breathing was still fast and shaky.  
“My child.”  
Toriel.  
I just whimpered as she set me down on a bench. I figured we were on the back porch.  
“T-the crowd... So cramped.” was all I could get out.  
“It’s ok my child.”  
“I- I can’t.. My lungs...my head. I’m.. scared. What’s happening?” I couldn’t calm down.  
Toriel shifted and suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug.  
“You’re ok.” She said. She rocked me back and forth until the attack was over.  
“Thank… you.” I said.  
“You’re welcome my child. Is there anything you would like?”  
I looked at her. Her face was full of such warmth. It reminded me of my mother’s before my dad died. I felt like I could tell her all my problems and she would never judge. She felt like… home.  
“C-can I… um… never mind it’s stupid.” I said deciding against it.  
She looked at me like she knew everything.  
“Of course you can call me mother.”   
My breath hitched.  
Once again tears threatened to fall. I wouldn’t let them. I couldn’t  
“U-um can you.. Can you bring….”  
Toriel nodded.  
“I’ll go get Sans”  
How does she do that?  
“Mmmmagic” she said wriggling her fingers.  
I rolled my eyes and giggled.  
5 minutes later I felt a tug on my soul.  
“Sans…”  
I didn’t bother looking at him but, I knew that he was coming towards me.  
Once again I was pulled into a hug. There was silence. It wasn’t awkward though.  
Sans pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. I hadn’t cried but, I’m pretty sure I looked I wanted to.  
Sans pulled my hood up and pulled the strings.  
“there.”  
“What?” I said quietly.  
“since you don’t like crying in front of people i thought you could ‘not cry’ under the protection of the hood.”  
“Thank you…” I said.   
“ ‘sno problem” he said.  
“It really kinda is… you have been taking care of me since I met you. You help me feel better when i’m upset. Hell! Even when i’m not upset! You are so nice even though I don’t deserve it. You are my anchor. I don’t know when I became so dependant on people but, I-”  
Something was pressed against my mouth. It was warm. It was hard but, also soft. I was pressed up against my mouth with furiosity I didn’t understand.   
“Mmmf!”  
Whatever it was left my mouth but, I was really confused.  
“What was that?” I asked.  
“nothin’” he said. “are you okay?”  
I moved my head down.  
“Was I ever? Heh I’m a mess.”  
Sans shuffled.   
“Well i’m sure that you’d want some privacy.” He said.  
“I don’t wanna be alone” I said.  
Sans froze for a second.   
“i’ll go get tori then.”   
That’s not what I want either. I want… I want…  
I jumped off the bench, threw off my hood, and threw my arms around him.   
“Don’t leave.”   
“kid i”  
“Don’t leave me.”   
“never”


	14. Nightmare on back story street

I felt a familiar dizziness and we were home.

“i need you to do something for me.” Sans said.

My heart started beating faster.

“W-what?”

He turns towards me and looks at me straight in the eye.

“i need you to trust me.” he says.

“What?” 

He gives me a pained expression.

“I trust you.” I say.

_ How could he not know that? _

“you don’t trust me enough to tell me what you’re so scared of.”

_ Oh… _

“Oh..” 

What he didn’t understand was that I couldn’t tell him. If anyone knew…

“I… It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s that I can’t. If I told anyone there would be consequences that… I couldn’t live with.”

He stared at me. The lights in his eyes were gone.

“I’m sorry.” I said. “I- I have to go change” 

I ran up stairs and slammed my door shut.

I shrugged off my jacket and took off my shirt in record time. 

Just as I was taking off my tights the door swung open.

Sans stared at me and I stared right back at him. 

I looked down and saw that I was wearing the new bra and underwear set that Undyne gave me.

The ones with skeleton hands cupping the boobs and butt.

I screeched and threw a slipper at him. He dodged and closed the door. 

“sorry!” 

When he closed the door I just stood there staring at it.

_ O _

_ M _

_ G _

My face heated up.

I don’t know why but, I tuned into his emotions.

Embarrassment

As I expected but, there was something else there. I focused really hard and my face turned darker when I realized what it was…

Lust.

_ Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope _

I put in my earbuds and blasted rock and roll hoping to forget about this whole situation

~Later~

_ I need coffee  _

I ad almost fallen asleep more times than i’d like and I wasn’t ready to sleep. Splashing my face with water had stopped working a long time ago. I sighed and turned off my music swinging my legs over to the side of my bed and stared at my feet.

_ I don’t wanna get up. _

_ But you also don’t want to fall asleep _

_ I know _

_ Which one is worse? _

_ Getting outta bed? _

_ … _

_ Fine _

I got up reluctantly and walked slowly to the kitchen.

I walked passed Papyrus’ room and heard snoring.

_ When did he get home? _

Papyrus wasn’t home at 2 and it’s only been 10 minutes since. He must have been really quiet so that he didn’t wake up anyone.

_ He’s so sweet. _

I turned on the coffee maker lazily and while I waited for the pot to fill up

I thought about today’s events and my face heated up. 

_ I can’t believe I acted like that today! What am I five!? Ugh Why am I so dependant on others now? Sans must think I’m such a baby. Wait… Why do I care what Sans thinks? _

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

The noise shook the whole house.

_ That sounded like it came from Sans’ room! _

I ran up the stairs at record speed and threw open the door.

There Sans was standing in the middle of the room shirtless with what looked like the skull of a dragon. There was whole in the wall where the window was and it seemed to be a clean cut. I was about to say something when I got a nose full smoke.

I coughed and Sans whipped around to face me.

He was sweating and he face showed nothing but anger and fear.

His right eye was dark and his left eye a blue more vibrant than any other time he used magic. All I could think was that he was using more magic than normal.

He didn’t have anything but, shorts on but, didn’t even flinch when a gust of wind blew threw the whole in the wall.

“you killed him.” he said.

“Killed who?” I asked cautiously.

“you think you could just get away with killing my brother? that the comedian can’t do anything but, tell jokes and sleep?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“ **D O N T M O C K M E** ” 

Nothing I was saying was getting thru to him.

“I’m sorry.” I said. He flinched.

“you killed him. over and over again. but, he always came back. you crossed the line when you killed her!”

_ What? _

I felt so much grief coming from him.

“Who did Chara kill?”

He flinched again.

“BROTHER! HUMAN!”

Papyrus came running into the room.

“No!” I yelled but, it was too late a wave of bones came flying at Papyrus. The only thing I could was push him out of the way.

-99

I coughed up a little blood.

“H-human?” Papyrus said in a voice quieter than normal.

I smiled at Papyrus.

“I’m fine.” I said. 

I looked down and saw that I had been run through with a sharp bone.

Sans was looking at me up and down with a weird expression on his face.

His eye was blinking in and out.

“I- cough- I trust you.”

His eye went out and the bone disappeared. 

“c-cya?”

Papyrus ran up to me and start inspecting my wounds.

“I’m fine Pappy”

“B-BUT!”

Sans was just standing with a look of horror on his face. 

I walked over to him and grabbed his face. I made sure he couldn’t feel my emotions by blocking out any feelings besides happiness.

“I’m fine.”

“i could have killed you..”

“Did you?

“no but-” 

“Than anything excuse you have is invalid.”

He stared at me incredulously.

“you-” 

“Need coffee” I said and turned around.

“Papyrus?”

“YES HUMAN?”

“How would you feel about spending the rest of the night at Mettaton’s”

Papyrus’ face lit up

“OF COURSE I WOULD LIKE TO BUT, YOU’RE INJURED HUMAN.”

“I’ll be fine Pappy. Why don’t you spend the night there and then bring him over with you tomorrow. I need new clothes anyway and I need him and Undyne to take me shopping.”

He was hesitant but, finally he agreed.

“Now you.” I turn towards Sans. He looked nervous.

“Come with me.” I said. 

“w-where are we going?”

“Well unless you want me to bleed to death i’m going to have to eat some monster food.”

He looked at me horrified them picked up bridal style and ran to the kitchen.

“Sans…”

“what? huff huff”

“I have literally never seen you run anywhere.”

He just gave me a look that said ‘really’

“Okay, Okay not the time.” I said and laughed. He glared at turned his back to me so he could get some food.

I winced and clutched my stomach. I was in more pain that i’d like him to see. I was bleeding heavily and was already starting to get dizzy from blood lost. I was still silently coughing up blood behind his back and wiped in on my white shirt that was also covered in blood. I wanted to cry out, to scream from the pain but, I didn’t dare knowing that Sans already felt bad.

Sans turned around while holding some of Toriel’s butterscotch pie and a couple forks.

He sat down skipping a chair so that he wouldn’t be too close. I frowned and grabbed a fork. As I grabbed it from him I discreetly moved to the chair next to him.

“You okay” I asked.

“stop it.” He said.

“Stop what?”

“stop being so concerned about me. you are the one who got hurt!”

“Emotionally hurt counts too you know.”

He stared and looked down after a sec. There was a awkward silence and I knew what I had to do.

I took a deep breath.

“Sans.”

He didn’t respond. 

I sighed again.

“Did you know I had a little sister?”

He looked up confused.

“y-you don’t have to-”

“My mo- Helen. Was pregnant with her when my dad died. My mom was absolutely devastated when he died so she started drinking. I may have been only ten but, I know that wasn’t good for a pregnant woman. So, one night I confront her. Tell her that all this drinking would hurt the baby and that I missed dad just as much as her but, he wouldn’t want us to be like this. So she slapped me. It was the first time she hit me. I was so surprised I didn’t even cry. I hadn’t cried since my dad died. You know to be strong for her but, this time was different. It was like my whole brain shut down and all I could feel was emptiness. The whole I was standing there frozen while she was yelling at me. She said things like I looked too much like my father, that he would be disappointed in the smart ass I’d become. I didn’t know how to react so I went back to my room and grabbed a book to read. I pretended the whole ordeal didn’t happen. A couple months later she has my sister. She named her Franchesca. Apparently she thought of this as a new start. To have a daughter she was proud of instead of me who was basically a reincarnation of my father. My sister had such a hard time learning simple things like to talk or to do anything. My mom’s drinking had gave her some mental defect. My mom didn’t care. In her mind she was still better than me. It lasted a full two years before she too started looking like my  My dad. My mom wanted nothing to do with her soon after she noticed that. She pawned her off to the closest relative my dad had, his twin brother. I had always hated the man. He was creepy. He looked exactly like my dad and nothing like him all at once. When my mom gave him my sister I was devastated. She was the only connection I had to my father. 

I had begged my mom to let me go see them often. By that time, she had already started beating me on a regular basis but, I was still okay with asking her for stuff this, however was the last thing I ever asked for. She agreed to let me go but, not after having a long conversation on the phone with my uncle. He didn’t live far but, she insisted on driving me. I mean I was 13! I was old enough to go down the block by myself!

   When we arrived I had convinced myself that my mom was doing this for me because she didn’t want me to get kidnapped and my mood had brightened. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out and ran up to my uncle who was already waiting outside for us. When my mom got out she just walked to my uncle grabbed some money from him and left. I went to grab my sister. I was so eager to play with her but, he pulled her away and stared at me with an expression that scared me. He said something so terrifying that it haunts me even now.

‘Let’s have some fun first’ 

He pulled me into the back room. He took off his clothes and told me that if I didn’t do what he said he would kill her. It was then that I realized why mom got money from him.

She had sold me to the devil.

“He did things… unspeakable things. Whenever I wouldn’t comply he’d hit her. It lasted years. Eventually I stopped fighting back. I grew numb. Whenever it was that time my mind just shut off. Then he started bringing in tools. Sans… he brought in toys and torture tools. He… it hurt. I hurt so bad! He laughed at my pain and screamed at me to cry so that he could get his fix.

I never cried. 

One day, it just… stopped. He stopped letting me see her. Two years ago he stopped letting me see my sister. I found out she had ran away. I was so happy. She never had to deal with that evil man ever again.

Wanna know the worst part Sans? She never saw me. He’d lock her in her room and I would catch glimpses of her here and there and that was all I got.

I have nightmares about him. I can’t even sleep anymore. He haunts my nightmares. I-I…”

I hadn’t even noticed that tears were falling. I was shaking violently.

Sans hadn’t said anything. He just stared. His eyes were dark once again and I couldn’t feel anything from him.

“I know. I’m disgusting.” I said and stood up. The tears were falling even faster now that they started.

Sans grabbed my wrist and stared at me. He hugged me tightly and I cried. I hadn’t even noticed we were in my room until I was sitting on my bed. He laid me down and then laid down next to me pulling me into a gentle hug. We laid there until I stopped crying.

“i’m sorry. i- you didn’t have to tell me all that.”

I sniffed.

“Of course I did. You wouldn’t have believed that I trusted you if I didn’t.”

He didn’t say anything.

“Sans?”

“hmm?”

“What happened to my little sister?”

He hugged me.

“i don’t know but, i promise we’ll find out.”

I couldn’t help it.

“What if he-”

“then we’ll give him a bad time.”

We laid there for a while both of us were waiting for the other to fall asleep.

“Sans?”

“yea?” 

“What did you dream about.” 

He shifted and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

“chara had killed, everyone. at first it was no different from my normal nightmares but, then…

she... killed someone else. someone that i care about. someone that… i couldn’t live without.”

I turned to face him. Our faces really close to each other.

“Who was it?” I asked.

There was a long silence.

“no one important at the moment.”

“She must be really important to provoke that reaction.”

“you have no idea.”

Another comfortable silence as we just stared at each other.

I cleared my throat.

“Your window is broken.”

“yea.”

“You could um… you know... sleep in here if you want until it’s fixed.”

“so eager to jump my bones?”

My face started heating up.

“D-don’t be ridiculous! I-I just thought you would be… um… cold!”

“skeletons don’t get cold you know.”

“I-if you don’t want to you don’t have to!”

“never said that.”

I just stared. I didn’t know what to say.

“U-um you- hmpf” 

I crossed my arms and turned around.

He chuckled.

After a couple minutes I turn around to see that he turned his back to me.

I listened to his breathing and it sounded like he fell asleep.

I stared at him for a moment.

I pretended to yawn and wrapped my hand around his back.

My face was on fire.

He coughed grabbed my arm and turned to face me. His eyes were still closed. He laid on my other arm and pulled me into him.

A silent eep escaped me.

I looked up to find him still asleep.

He looked peaceful. He also was kinda cute.

“You better be happy you’re cute.”

“you think i’m cute eh?”

“Ehhhhhhhhhhh! You’re not asleep!”

“nah i was but, someone was getting handsy.”

“Was that a pun!”

“maybe?”

“Ugh!”

“so i’m cute?”

“You’re hearing things!”

“so i’m not cute?”

“Of course you-”

_ What am I saying!? _

“Why aren’t you asleep heh heh”

“why aren’t you?”

“You have to sleep sometime you know?”

“so do you.”

“How about we both promise to go to sleep?”

“fine i promise.”

“I promise too.”

“Night Sansy.”

“Night sweetheart”

And that night we both fell asleep, peacefully without dreams.


	15. You got to be Ribbing me

woke up with my arms around Sans and my face inches away from his. I instantly jumped back but, was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked down to see a bunch of bare ribs. 

_ Are me and Sans… cuddling! And is he still shirtless! Omg what do I do if papyrus or anyone walks in then they are gonna get the wrong Idea. Wait if Sans wakes up and sees this he’s gonna think I was clinging to him and being creepy. He’s never gonna talk to me again! _

Found myself staring at his ribs for way longer than was good for my health. I was about to turn away when I started thinking.

_ How is it that he feels like he has a stomach but all I can see are bones. _

I started staring at the ribs curiously and unconsciously started touching them. 

I ran my finger across one and Sans made a small grunting noise that wasn’t even loud enough for me to notice. So, I kept going. 

“Hmm?” I stuck my hand through his rib cage and didn’t feel anything so, I grabbed one of his ribs and fan my whole hand across it.

Another barely noticeable grunting noise.

I closed my eyes and touched in between his rib cage and my hand made contact with something.

“What the hell?” I whispered.

I opened my eyes and waved my hand in the empty space.

_ This makes no sense! _

I put my hand back all the way to his spine then closed my eyes. 

_ Nothing!  _

I felt nothing. 

_ How does magical skeleton anatomy even work? _

I opened my eyes and ran my hand down his spine

“uhhng” 

I froze.

_ Did he just… no not possible I was just imagining things. _

I repeated the motion and the same sound came out of him.

So I rubbed his ribs and listened again.

“aww fuck. cyanide.” 

_ Was that my… name? _ _   
_ My face suddenly became very warm.

“Okay I’m done. Sans wake up before I punch you.”

I pushed Sans but, he didn’t so much as wobble a bit.

“Sans get your bony ass up.”

Sans wasn’t responding.

“Sans!” I wasn’t loud but my voice had raised just a bit.

He groaned and rolled over… On top of me!

_ Too heavy! _

“Sans. How is it that you weigh so much. You are literally just skin and bones! Sans the skin!”

A small chuckle escaped him.

“What the- Sans are you awake?”

Silence.

_ That little. I know how to fix this. _

“Geez Sans. You weigh a skele _ ton _ .”

More giggling.

“Oh my gosh. You are so awake! I guess I should just weigh my options and find a weigh out of this.”

A hearty laugh escaped him and he finally shifted his weight off me by putting his arms on either sides of my head and staring down at me.

“How long have you been awake?”

He seemed to contemplate on his answer before he said anything.

“since you started screaming at me to wake up. what happened anyway?”

I glanced down at his ribs and turned away.

“N-nothing! Shut up! Why are you on me anyway, you bonehead!”

My face flushed and I started trying to push Sans off of me but, he grabbed my arms and pinned me too the bed. 

“woah where’s the fire?”

I was too panicked to think straight and blurted out the first thing that came to my head.

“What are you talking about it’s only so warm in here because i’m so hot!”

_ Did I actually just say that? What am I a fifth grader? _

Sans laughed.

“Can’t argue with that.”

I froze and stared at him. 

My face darkened by 8 shades.

_ What happened to him being the one who blushed all time! This isn’t fair! _

Wait. Was he blushing too. I focused on his cheeks and saw a faint blue tint. He was also avoiding eye (socket?) contact. 

“Did you… not mean to say that out loud?”

His face darkened.

_ The tables have turned! _

A smirk found my face.

“Aww what’s wrong Sansy have a hard time controlling yourself around me?”

“I mean you’re sleeping in my bed shirtless… cuddling me… and now you’re laying on top of me…”

My face returned to the color a cherry tomato while his became a blueberry.

_ Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to bring up.  _

“Maybe we should-”

“yup” 

He quickly moved off of me.

“just so you know you shouldn’t be talking.”

Sans said propping himself up to look at me.

“What? Why?”

_ What game is this skelly playing?  _

“i’m not the one who pinned me down to a couch and kissed me.”

“Whaaaaaaaat! When in the world did I do that?!” 

I was mortified.

_ He has to be lying. _

“you were all like… ‘you’re so hot bonedaddy. i want to jump your bones right now!’”

He has exaggerating his movements and had a high pitch girl voice.

I gave him a death glare.

“I did not say that! I would remember saying that!”

He laughed well.

“you were drunk. plus, you don’t remember kissing me.”

“Well that’s because I never kissed you when I was sober so if I did remember I would know I remember.”

Sans looked away the smile falling from his face and was replaced by a nervous grin.

I was too embarrassed to notice.

“if you wanted to we could-”

“Sans you are so full of it! Go make me food I need a shower!”

“I’m a skeleton how can I be full of anything?”

“Out, out, out!” I pushed him out of the room and slammed the door. 

_ Whyyyyyyyyyyy. Ugh. I’m so stupid! I’m never drinking again.  _

_ But you gotta kiss Sans. _

_ I did get to kiss Sans… What am I thinking about! I don’t like Sans!. _

_ Do you? _

_ Do I? _

My thoughts drifted to his ribs.

_ Nope nope nope. _

I laid on the floor and started rolling around. 

_ Nope nope no- ugh! _

I rolled into my dresser and a bunch of pillows and blankets landed in me.

_ How did those even get there? _

~Later~

I got out of the shower wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my room. I was about to start changing but, stopped to lock my door.

_ There. Now no one will walk in on me. _

I looked in the mirror.

My hair was still white and black from my Halloween costume. I had tried to scrub the color out but, it hadn’t worked. 

I sighed and decided to ask Mettaton about when he got here. I studied my face and noticed it had gotten more plump and I was starting to look more human. My stomach seemed to had grown and I was starting to fill out my form. Even my bras were getting kind of small. 

_ I need to start exercising so I don’t get chubby. _

The scars on my body were less noticeable and I looked actually healthy.

I actually felt a little comfortable wearing shorts today.

I picked out a pair of jean short shorts Undyne got me and an oversized sweater that said

‘Stressed, Depressed, and Well Dressed’

My hair had gotten too thick to put in a neat ponytail so I just left it down. My phone vibrated.

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS 12:00pm**

**HUMAN! METTATON, UNDYNE, AND I WILL BE ARRIVING SOON. UNDYNE HAS INFORMED ME THAT WE WILL BE GOING SHOPPING.**

**XXX-XXX-XXXX 12:01**

**Yea! I need to get some new clothes for work tomorrow! I was hoping that I could get their advice for some fancy clothes. See you soon!**

I put my phone in my pocket and slipped on my socks and shoes and walked downstairs.

I sniffed the air. It smelled like…

“Pancakes!” I yelled and ran into the kitchen.

Sans chuckled and turned around. His face immediately turned into frown.

“What?”

He turned around and went back to cooking.

“go change.” He said but, refused to look at me.

“What why?” I said 

“i don’t like what you’re wearing.” He said.

_ Oh really. _

“What?”

“i don’t like it.”

“When did you start telling me what to wear?”

“just change ok.” he said still looking the other way.

_ So that’s how he wants to play. _

I hurried upstairs and found a skin tight plain white shirt and a pair of black knee high boots. I grabbed the cropped leather jacket that Undyne bought me and looked at myself in the mirror. 

_ Hopefully this works. _

I walked back downstairs and saw that Sans had set out our plates and was sitting at the table on his phone. He was most likely texting Papyrus. 

I walk into the kitchen and lean against a wall.

“This better Sansy?” 

Sans turns to look at me and goes completely blue.

_ Hook, line, and Sinker. _

“y-you can’t go out in that.” He said.

I laughed and raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“b-because... i… you…” 

He was sweating

“If you can’t handle the heat get out of the kitchen.” I said smirking.

Sans growled. I was completely unexpected. He refused to look me in the eye and was obviously having an internal conflict. 

_ Hot damn that’s sexy. _

I didn’t let my poker face falter. 

“you think i’m sexy?”

_ Damnit I let my wall slip. _

The doorbell rang.

_ Saved by the bell. _

“Hey pu-” I grabbed her hand and ran towards Papyrus’ car where he and Mettaton were waiting. I pushed her in and jumped into the other side.

“WHAT HAPPENED HUMAN?”

“I’ll explain as soon as we leave.”

Papyrus pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the outlet street.

As we drove off I looked back and saw Sans standing outside with a expression I couldn’t make out.

~Later~

“Hahaha!” 

AS soon as Undyne heard what happened she busted out laughing.

“You actually said he was cute!”

I rolled my eyes.

“First of all, I said sexy. Second of all, It’s not my fault that the short shit can read my mind.”

Undyne just laughs.

“Darling you got it bad.” Mettaton says as he puts an arm around me.

I give an annoyed sigh and remove Mettaton’s arm and put it around Papyrus’ shoulders even though I had to jump to do it.

Papyrus blushes.

“I don’t have anything you guys. I don’t know what you guys are going on about.”   
“UNDYNE I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE HUMAN ALREADY ADMITTED IT”

“She did. She was drunk when she said it though.”

I look up at Undyne.

“Admit what!”

Another laugh.

Mettaton freezes. 

“Look!” 

He was pointing to a store with a sequined dress that was a lot shorter than I was comfortable with.

“Hell no.” 

I walked into the nearest Hot Topic but, was dragged out by Mettaton.

“Come onnnnnnnnn” I said.

“You asked for our help Darling.” He said.

“I just needed you guys’ advice.”

“Here’s some advice. No one likes your emo look.”

I gasped.

“I  don’t dress emo!”

“HUMAN! YOUR LOOK IS A BIT… DEPRESSING”

“B-but” I looked at all of them and everyone seemed to have agreed.

“Fine. You can buy me a new wardrobe. You guys suck you know that.”

“Yup!” Undyne said.

And that’s how, for the first time in my life, my closet was filled with colors other than black, white and purple.

* * *

 

Sans needed to find something.

He didn’t know what but, it was really important that he find it.

He looked through my drawers searching until he picked up something I hadn’t touched since I got here.

My dad’s old journal. 

He picked it up and ran his fingers over the cover. It seemed very important but, he couldn’t figure out why. 

He started to open it but, was stopped by the sound of the door opening.

“Sans?” I yelled from downstairs.

He stopped and looked at the door.

He trusted me. Didn’t he?

A small dog that seemed to come and go as he pleased walked up to him and shook his head.

Sometimes animals know more than you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sans POV isn't really a Sans POV because it's too short sorry.


	16. Kiss and Run

I’ve been out all day and my legs feel like they are falling off.

I  had made the mistake of mentioning that I wanted to start working out to Undyne and she made me run to every store while holding all the bags. I was going to be sore for my first day of work. Greeeeeaaaaaatttt.

Not many people bothered me while I was walking around mostly because I was in a group of very intimidating monsters. A couple people muttered some nasty things but, I honestly didn’t care. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

“Sans!” I yelled upstairs when I got home. Papyrus wanted to watch anime with Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton so he stayed with them so I was forced to carry all the bags by myself.

There was no response.

“Sans?” I yelled again.

“screaming my name already.”

I jumped like 20 feet in the air.

“and now you’re practically jumping for joy.”

I turn to face him.

“I’d call you a dick but, I can’t call you what you don’t have.”

He laughed and teleported all of my bags into my room.

“Thanks” i said and plopped myself on the couch.

Sans sat next to me so I shifted so that my legs were lying across his lap and my head was on the armrest.

“excuse me?” He said raising his non existent eyebrow.

“You’re excused.” I said.

My stomach grumbled.

“Do we have any oreos?” I asked while channel surfing.

“we do but, you should eat some real-”

“UHHHHHGGGGG” I said. 

“Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssse?” I asked.

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

“you really need to eat-”   
Oreos appeared on my lap.

“Yaaay!”

I hugged him and proceeded to open the package but, he stopped me by levitating the pack in the air.

“Whyyy. I’m being deprived of my daily nutrients. This is a key part of the food pyramid. It’s right between dairy and fruit.”

“i didn’t do that.” he said.

“What?” I stopped whining and listened to what he was saying.

“i didn’t teleport that here.”

“Then who did?”

“i mean it’s impossible”

I finally realized what he was getting at.

“I did that?”

“it’s possible?” He seemed uncertain.

I focused on my blanket from my room and suddenly it appeared.

“Cool!”

Sans seemed sceptical.

“maybe we should talk to alphys.” he said.

“Maaaaybe we could just watch a movie while eating oreos.”

“but-” 

I teleported a bottle of ketchup to me and handed it to him. He hesitated but, he finally took it and put his lazy smile back on.

“So you want to watch a Mettaton movie?”

“no.” 

I laughed completely oblivious to the evil that awaited me

~The next day~

“HUMAN, SANS WAKE UP!”

I almost fell off the couch but, ended up being caught by Sans.

I muttered something unintelligent and fell back asleep.

“HUMAN!”

Papyrus lifted me up by my armpits and I started squirming.

“Nuuuuu” I said.

My eyes weren’t open.

“WAKE UP.”

I groaned.

“Whyyyyyyyyy”

“IT’S TWO PM.”

“that’s still early bro.”

“BROTHER YOU ARE RUBBING OFF ON THE HUMAN.”

“nah bro we’re both just-”

“DON’T YOU DARE SANS.”

I opened my eyes and looked at Papyrus.

“Bone-tired.” I said and then teleported to my room.

I heard Papyrus yelling about me becoming Sans and that we were using recycled puns. I laughed and picked up a pillow. I threw it towards the wall just as Sans teleported in so it hit him in the face.

“Bullseye!” I yelled.

“oh it’s on.” he said.

A bunch of pillows appeared and launched towards me.

“That’s so unfair!” I ran and dodged most of the pillows.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sans but, he easily dodged.

“Aww man!” I yelled.

“what? did you think i’d just sit here and take it?”

He smiled and I glared.

I grabbed pillow and pillow and repeatedly launched them at him.

He dodged every single one.

I was running out of breath and so was he.

“just give up.”

He was smiling like crazy.

“Never.” I said.

He laughed as he dodged the two pillows I threw in his direction he didn’t however see the other pillow I teleported over his head. It landed with a thud.

“Yes!” I started doing a victory dance.

He tossed a few more pillows at me half heartedly and I dodged.

“Go ahead and try to hit me if you’re able but, you know my determination it stable~” I sung. Sans laughed as I laid on the floor. He laid on the floor next to me but, in an opposite way so our heads were right next to each other.

I looked over at him.

“I win.”

“technically..”

“I still win.”

He laughs.

“sure why not.”

We just lay there in comfortable silence.

“You’re a dweeb.” I finally say.

“hah why?”

“You think I didn’t notice that the was turned to the science channel when I turned it on?”

“hey what’s wrong with liking science?”

I laugh.

“Nothing… just makes you a huge dweeb.”

“well this huge dweeb has a PHD”

“Holy cheese nuggets!” I said and scooted closer unconsciously.

Sans busted out laughing and looked at me.

“what?”

“I don’t even know.”

We both started laughing.

“SANS WHERE ARE YOU?”

Papyrus opened the door and both looked towards the door.

“Hey Pappy.”

“sup bro.”

“DON’T SUP ME BROTHER. YOU LEFT YOUR DIRTY SOCKS ON STAIRS!”

“sorry bro”

“Wow Sans he looks mad. Maybe we should go… inSOCKnito.”

“ASDFGHJKL” Papyrus facepalms and walks away slamming the door.

“highfive!” Sans yells.

I hold up two fingers and slap his hand. It takes him a minute but, he gets it.

We both crack up.

After a minute of laughing be both calm down and lay back down so close that our shoulders were touching.

“the pun queen strikes again.” 

I turn my head as I start talking.

“Haha wh-”

Our faces were so close that when I turned my head I accidently kissed him.

“Oh my gosh i’m so-” I start pulling away but, before I could he grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a deeper kiss. 

My mind goes blank and against my better judgement I leaned into the kiss.

_ Wait a gosh darn freaking minute. I felt this before. _

I pushed Sans away. 

“Have you… done this before?”

Sans panics

“i-i uh um..”

And he teleports away.

And he fucking Tp’s away.

_ The fucker steals my first kiss then Teleports away. Ok I get it. _

“Don’t expect to ever get another one bone boy!” 

I yelled out the door and then slammed it. 

_ The-the nerve of some. _

I grab the clothes I was going to wear and stuffed it in my backpack.

I spent the whole time thinking about what he did.

_ That jerk. How could he- _

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

“Damn him.”

I grab the phone and call Undyne.

“Hey what’s up punk.”

I take a deep breath.

“What happened?” She asked

“I’m coming over.” I say.

“Okay.” 

I hang up the phone and Teleport to their front door.

Undyne opens the door.

“How did you-”

“S-sans called Alphys and told her about it.”

“Cool so can I come in?”

“As long as you tell us what Sans did.”

“That obvious huh?”

“Yup.”

“Fine.”

She let me in and we walked to the secret anime bunker where Alphys was waiting. She handed me a tub of nice cream.

“T-thought you m-might need it.”

I took it from her and sat on the couch. 

“You guys might want to sit down.”

~After the story~

“Let’s go kick him bony ass!”

Undyne was furious.

“H-how could he just k-kiss you and run away!?”

“I know right! And I thought he actually liked me.”

Before I knew it more than a few tears were falling down my face.

“Aww punk don’t cry.” Undyne said giving me a hug.

“I don’t know why i’m crying. I don’t cry for anyone except…” My voice trailed off.

A light in my brain flickered on.

“Wait.” I said.

“W-what?”   
“Do I like him?” 

The whole world did a facepalm.

“I knew you were dense punk but, really?”

“What?”

She shook her head. 

“Everyone in all of Ebott could see you liked him. Well everyone except him” 

Engage panic mode.

“Was I that obvious?!”

Undyne nodded.

“T-times ten” 

Another tear. 

“Well obviously he doesn’t like me back…” 

Tingle tingle TUG.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door just as Sans teleported in.

“guys have you seen-omf!”

The pillow hit him in the face just as he appeared.

I quickly imagined Grillby’s and teleported away.

The last thing I heard was…

“You’re gonna pay for making my bestie cry punk”

* * *

 

**Sans POV**

Left

Right

Jump

_ Is that a bomb? _

“who invited the toaster?!”

Mettaton gave a shit eating smile.

“I've been here the whole time darling! I heard the whole story about how you did a kiss and run. I even broadcasted it to all of our friends!” 

I did a double take.

“what?!”

Ding!

I pulled out my phone.

**F,F, & C**

**C: You are dead, trashbag!**

**FL: Hahaha You messed up now!**

**FR: u messed ^ Dunkle Sanz**

**Paps:**

**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR FRIEND BROTHER?**

**Tori:**

**I'm really disappointed in you Sans.**

**Grillbz:**

**…**

I stared at my phone as the messages came in. Then I glared at Mettaton.

“if you weren't dating paps…”

I heard fingers cracking.

Undyne was staring at me with fire in her eyes. 

“So… how do you plan to fix this?” She said. 

She backed me into a wall.

“heh heh don’t worry i got this!” I said and teleported away.

I teleported far enough away from Grillby’s that she wouldn’t sense me and walked to the restaurant.

I heard singing.

_ She must have started early. _

As I get closer I here that the tone of the song is sad.

_ Where do I begin? _

_ I’m ready now. _

_ Glad I was fit in. _

_ Running round my head _

_ What did I do wrong? _

_ Tell me it’s my fault _

_ You didn’t lead me on, well that’s good to know _

_ Get your lips off of me, I’m not okay with this. _

_ So long now I was betrayed with a kiss _

_ I’m done. _

_ I’m done. _

_ I’m done. _

_ You won this time. _

“You messed up.” Grillby said walking up to me.

“i know.” I said.

“Why did you run away?”

“i was afraid she wouldn’t want me.”

“And now?”

“i’m a bonehead.”

_ Set my pride to the side _

_ Tear me open look inside _

_ Just to see how many times you’ve really made these eyes cry. _

_ Oh... Oh... _

_ I let you in and gave you pieces _

_ I’m quick to stumble pain increases. _

_ Oh there’s a hole _

_ That lingers deep inside my body, I fall too fast no one can stop me, no. _

_ So what I wanna love? _

_ Why’s it hurt so bad? _

_ I’d say it’s like a drug, but I don’t feel the high _

_ My heart is about to break for the final time. _

_ All I do is ache, and I can’t find some peace of mind. _

_ Break it off, god he know I’m trying _

_ Shake it off, no more crying. _

_ I’m done, I’m done, I’m done. _

_ You won’t win this time. _

_ Set my pride to the side _

_ Tear me open look inside _

_ Just to see how many times you’ve really made these eyes cry. _

_ Oh... Oh... _

_ I let you in and gave you pieces. _

_ I’m quick to stumble pain increases. _

_ Oh there’s a hole _

_ That lingers deep inside my body, I fall too fast no one can stop me, now. _

_ Why do we always have to go? _

_ I’m making a scene let’s start the show _

_ Every part of me that’s been torn down _

_ I’m sick of being hush hush I’m going to make a sound. _

_ A Sound _

_ Hey... _

_ Yeah _

_ Oh... Oh... _

_ I let you in and gave you pieces. _

_ I’m quick to stumble pain increases. _

_ Oh there’s a hole _

_ That lingers deep inside my body, I fall too fast no one can stop me, no. _

The song ends and the crowd claps and she bows.

“Thank you. This is my first day and i’m excited to be singing for you guys every weeknight.”

Everyone claps and I see Burgerpants walk up to her and give her a slip of paper. Her eyes go wide as she looks at the paper. She smiles and puts it in her pocket.

Grillby snickers.

“You better hurry up and fix this. She’s obviously quite the catch.”

I suddenly feel bloodthirst.

_ If he touches her… _

Grillby puts his hand on my shoulder.

“No fighting. I don’t want to have to sweep up any dust.” He says.

“i can take care of myself.” I said.

“I was talking about Burgerpants.”

He walks back to the bar to take some orders.

_ I need to think _

I teleport to my special spot to figure out how to fix this.

* * *

 

**Cyanide POV**

The night is almost over and I have enough time to sing one more song.

“Any requests?” I ask into the crowd.

Lesser Dog raises his hand.

“I will not sing Who Let the Dogs Out for the fifth time tonight.”

He lowers his hand.

“Any other requests?”

Grillby walks up to me with a piece of paper. When I look at the song I raise an eyebrow. 

“I wonder who requested this?” I say sarcastically.

He blushes.

“It’s a mystery.” He says and walks away. I giggle and clear my throat

_ She's just a girl, and she's on fire _

_ Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway _

_ She's living in a world, and it's on fire _

_ Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away _

_ Oh, she's got both feet on the ground _

_ And she's burning it down _

_ Oh, she's got her head in the clouds _

_ And she's not backing down _

_ This girl is on fire _

_ This girl is on fire _

_ She's walking on fire _

_ This girl is on fire _

_ Looks like a girl, but she's a flame _

_ So bright, she can burn your eyes _

_ Better look the other way _

_ You can try but you'll never forget her name _

_ She's on top of the world _

_ Hottest of the hottest girls, say _

_ Oh, we got our feet on the ground _

_ And we're burning it down _

_ Oh, got our head in the clouds _

_ And we're not coming down _

_ This girl is on fire _

_ This girl is on fire _

_ She's walking on fire _

_ This girl is on fire _

_ Everybody stares, as she goes by _

_ Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes _

_ Watch her as she's lighting up the night _

_ Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl _

_ And it's a lonely world _

_ But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby _

_ This girl is on fire _

_ This girl is on fire _

_ She's walking on fire _

_ This girl is on fire _

_ Oh, oh, oh... _

_ She's just a girl, and she's on fire… _

A couple of literal wolf whistles and claps.

“Thank you guys.” I bow once more.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

I walk to Grillby who was holding my bag and a burger.

“That eager to get rid of me eh?”

Grillby shakes his head.

“I thought you might not be up to staying very long.”

“Why?”

He hold up his phone to show a video of me talking to undyne in the secret anime bunker earlier. The bottom of the video said MTT.

“I suddenly have a need for scrap metal. Lot’s of it.” I said cracking my fingers.

Grillby laid a hand on my head.

“Don’t worry he only sent it to close friends of yours.”

“That’s go- wait does that mean he sent it to Frisk?”

“Um I think so, why?”

I pictured Chara’s reaction to what happened but, all I saw was fire and dust.

I shivered.

“No reason in particular.” I lied.

“So? Burgerpants?”

I laughed.

“No need to worry hotstuff, he was just asking if I was interested in guest starring on his T.V show.”

“Did you say yes?”   
I looked at him with han eyebrow raised.

“Do I look like hollywood material? Ha I said i’d think about and he gave me his card.”

Grillby thought about what I said.

“Why don’t you keep it on the down low in case you actually do it.”

“You mean like a surprise?” 

He nodded.

“That sounds cool.” I said considering it. “Yea okay!”

I thought about the look on Papyrus’ face if he saw me on T.V.

“Okay bye Grillbz!” I said waving.

“Wait.” He grabbed my arm.

“Huh?”

He motioned to the employee exit.

“I saw some shady people outside earlier. Go out that way.”

I gave him a thumbs up.

“Thanks!”

“Bye C”

“Bye Grillbz”

I walk out the door and put the burger in my bag.

As soon as I zipped it up my bag was ripped from my shoulder and thrown onto the floor.

I turned around to see who did it and before I could was pushed to the ground.

I looked up to see 3 men with masks on. They each had different large weapons.

“You guys look like bad purge cosplayers.”

I was kicked in the head but, I quickly recovered.

“So, what do you weebz want from me?”

Their body language suggested that I was annoying them.

“Shut up, you fucking necrophiliac.”

I gave a forced laugh.

“What would give you guys that idea?” I said folding my arms.

“Don’t act like you don’t know bitch. We’ve seen you walking around downtown with those demons. We even saw you going home with that skeleton.”

Another laugh.

“And?”

“You’re obviously sleeping with those beasts”

“Even if I was, which i’m not, it would be none of your business.” I said.

I got up and went to grab my bag but, i was hit in the stomach with a baseball bat.

“Let’s cut to the chase.” The guy behind the leader says. “Tell us where your monster friends live or we’ll break your face.”

The leader punched the guy in the arm.

“Finesse, Jay!”

“What? It was taking to long.” Jay said.

“Dude!” The third guy said. “We can’t say our names!”

“Shit.” The leader said.

They seemed too busy arguing so I started backing away slowly.

Someone else grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up.

I grasped at my throat until they put me down.

“Hey, dumb, dumb, and dumbest. You’re letting the rat leave.” A man with a deep voice said. I looked up to see a really tall man in a mask that only covered his mouth. He looked at me with with hatred the gave me shivers.

“I’ll never tell you where they live.” I said.

I spit on the tall guy’s shoes.

“Hah then, if you don’t care about your life then how about I kill the tall one. Papyrus I think his name was?”

My blood ran cold.

“H-how do you know his name?”

The tall asshole laughed a deep laugh. It sounded familiar.

“I met him once before. Nice fellow, he even offered to cook me pasta. I might have even taken him up on his offer if he wasn’t a disgusting monster.

Something snapped inside of me and before I knew it I had roundhouse kicked the man in the face.

“Don’t you dare call my adorable cinnamon bun disgusting!” I yelled.

All the men stepped back but, the tall one.

He was holding his face with a look of pure hatred.

“If you don’t want to tell us where your friends are how about we beat you up instead.”He said.

“What?” 

“You heard the man.” Jay said. “Why don’t you become our human punching bag. We get to whatever we want to you and you get to keep your “friends” safe.”

“I-I uh…” I thought about Papyrus when I first met him. His face was so full of life and innocence. I couldn’t let anyone hurt him.

“Do your worse ass-squatch” I looked the tall one in the eye.

“You got a big mouth.” he said. “I’ll love shutting you up!”

I’ve been beaten so many times, i’ve been on the verge of death more than a person i’ve freaking died and came back to life… I deal with all pain. I shut down.

I felt nothing except emptiness.

No emotions.

No pain.

Nothing.

I couldn’t afford to feel anything. 

I focused on protecting Papyrus.

I thought about how Alphys didn’t like to fight. 

I thought about how Flowey needed help moving around and even though he could fight he probably wouldn’t last long.

I thought about Sans.

I thought about his one hp.

I thought about how he ran away.

I needed to forgive him.

As soon as I thought that I was thrown against a wall and knocked out of me train of thought.

“Come back tomorrow, Worm.” Ass-squatch said.

I tried to talk but, all I did was cough up blood.

“Come on guys let’s go.” He said.

I pushed myself towards my bag and opened it.

I grabbed a burger out and ate the whole thing.

As I was healing I slowly felt my wounds healing. Soon enough I was fully healed. 

I stood up and saw that my clothes were bloody and I needed to change.

I quickly put the outfit I was wearing before on and stuffed my fancy clothes in the bag.

I was too tired to walk so I teleported to the house. I walked into my room and saw that Sans wasn’t there. A sigh of relief escaped me.

_ Thank goodness. I’m really not in the mood for an awkward encounter. _

I grabbed my night clothes and took a quick shower to get the smell of blood out of my hair. When I got out I noticed that Sans still wasn’t there. I quickly found out that when I slept with him I didn’t have nightmares so I decided to see if he was home. I walked passed my dresser and closed it.

_ Weird. I don’t remember leaving that open. _

I shrugged it off.

I first went to his room. I didn’t bother knocking and just opened the door.

The room was cold.

And empty

But mostly cold.

I walked downstairs and smelled burning paper coming from the kitchen. I walk in and see Sans holding a lighter up to what looked like a small book.

My heart dropped.

“Sans?” I said.

He jumped and turned and I got a good look at what he was burning.

My

Dad’s 

Journal.

The last thing I remember is pure anger and hatred.


	17. Book it!

“WHAT THE  **H E L L** DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

I didn’t even know what to feel at that moment. I felt 

Anger

Hatred

Sadness

Betrayal

Disbelief.

“i can explain.” he said.

_ Hilarious. _

“ You can explain. You can fucking explain. Please, Sans, explain why you’re burning my father’s journal. My DEAD father’s journal. The only thing I have to remember him by. The only connection I have to him. My ONLY reason to live. PLEASE. EXPLAIN.”

“i-i.. it was…  i got a bad feeling…”

My mind went blank.

“Because you got a… HAHAHAHAHA”

I was laughing hysterically. For a second Sans looked hopeful.

“Give me  **T H E J O U R N A L** ”

Sand backed up a bit but held onto the journal.

“i can’t do that.”

I took a step towards him but he held me down with his magic.

“Sans stop!” 

He looked at me.

“i’m sorry.” he said and set the book completely on fire.

“ **NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO** ”

I was crying.

He didn’t care.

When the book finished burning he let me go and I ran up to ashes. 

My soul felt like I had a knife go right through it.

“Daddy.. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry… i couldn’t keep the journal safe...  it’s gone… Gone. I’m sorry Daddy.”

I started hyperventilating and rocking back and forth.

_ This is the only thing you asked me to do before you died. The only way I could stay connected to you. I… I can’t… I hate… why… why… WHY!!!  _

A hand was placed on my shoulder.

“Sweetheart I-”

I slapped his hand away and stood up.

“Don’t call me sweetheart! You destroyed it! My only connection to my father! He told e to protect that book with my life and with swoop you just destroyed it! I HATE YOU! He was the only person who cared about me!”

My soul ached but, I didn’t care.

He stepped towards me.

I screamed.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I created a bunch of Gaster Blasters and shot them at the ground.

Sans backed up scared. 

I probably woke up Papyrus but I didn’t care.

I screamed until my voice hurt and shot the blasters until my Soul was screaming at me to stop.

Papyrus ran into the kitchen.

I looked at Papyrus.

“I’m sorry Pappy.”

“HUMAN WA-”

But I was already gone.

I didn’t know where I was teleporting to but, I did know I wanted to go anywhere but there.

I was at Toriel’s house

I was in the park.

I was in my room.

I was look over my sleeping mother.

I was at Grillby’s.

I was teleporting to every place i’ve ever been.

My heart was breaking and every thought I had was negative. 

My arm was itching.

My soul was crying.

My hand was twitching

I was dying.

I finally settled on a place. I didn’t bother checking where I was I just sat down and stared at my arm.

I thought about doing something I haven’t thought about for a long time.

I pictured the razor that was stuck inside my wall and closed my eyes. Soon something small and sharp landed in my palm. I opened my mind so that Sans could see what was happening.

don’t do it. i’m sorry. please come back. just tell me where you are. 

_ Go to hell Sans. _

I cut across every cut I ever made in my arm.

I didn’t feel the pain.

Blood was seeping out fast but, I didn’t care.

“Ha...Ha… HAHAHAHAH”

I was hysterical.

I must have been crazy to think he cared. 

Absolutely mad.

I was starting to lose consciousness.

_ Finally I’ll become outside what I am inside. _

_ Dead. _

And the world went black.

Beep Beep 

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

I woke up to a white ceiling and the sound of beeping.

_ I’m not dead? _

I tried to sit up but, I was held down by hospital restraints.

“What the hell?”

There was shuffling next to me. I turned to see Undyne. Her hair was messy and she looked like she had been crying. She looked nothing like her normal self.

“You’re awake!” she yelled and she started to unbuckle the restraints.

“Undyne I don’t think that would be the best course of action.” Toriel said from the other side of me.

“This is ridiculous Tori! Those idiot doctors said that you might be a danger to yourself. Ha! Like my bestie would do something like this! As long as you have someone watching you you’re fine but, you obviously don’t need it you’re the toughest person I know!”

“They were right.”

“What?” Undyne said softly. “You’re joking right? Some monster haters came up to you and tried to kill you right?!”

I looked away.

“I’m sorry.”

I look at the restraints and unbuckled them myself using magic. Undyne stepped towards me but, I held up my hand.

“Don’t worry I won’t try anything. No point anyway.”

I rubbed my wrists and looked up to Toriel who looked like she wanted to say something.

“If you don’t mind me asking. Why did you do that to yourself my child?” Toriel asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but, suddenly the door opened and Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, Frisk, and Flowey came in.

They all started hugging me and crying asking if I was ok and if I was hurt anywhere.

I assured then I was fine and signalled to Undyne and Toriel that i’d explain later.

They nodded as I reassured them I was okay.

Two knocks at the door.

I looked over and my smile fell instantly.

Sans was standing there sheepishly.

I just stared.

“that’s when you say who’s there.”

“Get out.”

“Sweetheart-”

“Get OUT GET OUT GET OUT!”

Everyone in the room flinched. 

Sans didn’t move.

“i can explain.”

“ **I D O N T C A R E. L E A V E!”**

I used my magic to push Sans out of the room and slam the door shut.

The room was deathly quiet.

I laughed and laid back down.

“With that outburst I guess I can’t act like nothing happened.”

“I’M AFRAID NOT HUMAN.” Papyrus.

I covered my arm over my face so that I wouldn’t be seen crying and explained the situation. I left out getting beat up. They didn’t need to know.

There was a prolonged silence.

“I’m sorry.” I said.

“Why are you apologizing my child?”Toriel said

“For being weak I guess. For ruining Alphys’ ship. For tainting Papyrus’ look of his brother for-”

I felt a hand on my arm and it moved it away from my face.

It was Undyne.

“You’re too good at pretending you’re not crying. Crying isn’t bad you know. Even if it does make you look like a wimp. It makes you look like a wimp with emotions. Sans did something terrible. Even if he has a good reason he should have told you. We care about you punk.”

More tears fell.

“Thank yo- AAAAAAHHHHHH” 

Bump bump.

A sharp pain hit my chest. 

“HUMAN WHAT’S WRONG?” Papyrus yelled.

“It hurts!”

I started clawing at my chest.

_ It hurts! _

_ IT BURNS! _

Toriel jumped into action.

“It’s her soul!” she yelled.

“Papyrus hold her down!”

He grabbed my arms and held me to the bed. 

Doctors burst into the room probably because of all the commotion.

“What’s going on here?!”

“Her soul is shattering!” Toriel yelled.

Monsters had been on the surface long enough for humans to know about souls and how important they were. It was one of the first things that Asgore explained when he arrived on the surface.

The doctors held my down while toriel pulled out my soul.

Er… 

Souls

I had three souls.

“WHAAAAAT?!” I couldn’t tell who yelled. For all I knew it could have been me. I was 99.9 percent sure this wasn’t normal.

There were three souls that came out of me.

One was a vibrant red.

One was upside down and white.

One was dark with millions of cracks within it. There was no set color.

It was red.

Orange.

Yellow.

Green.

Blue.

Purple.

**B L A C K**

The room was quiet.

Toriel looked terrified. Like she had seen a ghost.

“These souls…”

Frisk reached out towards the red one.

Toriel pulled her hand back.

“Don’t touch it!” She yelled. There were tears falling down her face.

**“It’s Mine…”** Chara said.

“What?” Toriel said turning to her.

Frisk took hold of the soul and a scream escaped me. The pain was unbearable. It was like a piece of me was being ripped out of my body. I was once again on fire.

A bright light appeared. It was blinding but, it was also comforting and warm. A tall woman with dark brown hair appeared. She was facing away from me but, I knew she was Chara.

“My turn!” Flowey yelled and wrapped a vine around the white soul.

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

This was even more painful

Another bright light and a tall goat man appeared. He wasn’t as big as Asgore but, he was still tall.

Toriel was shaking and crying. She hurried and covered both the figures with blankets. Frisk was clenching their head a bit but, was also smiling.

I was in so much pain but, I tried as hard as possible to keep my screams silent. Tori seemed like she needed this. I started convulsing.

“Toriel! Her soul has become unstable!” Alphys yelleildrend at the crying queen. 

“I-I’m F-fine j-ust enjoy y-your c-children p-please.” I said. It was hard to form complete sentences.

My vision started going in and out of darkness.

**_“Call Sans”_ **

“I can’t!”

I didn’t know who was talking but, I couldn’t call Sans.

I could never call Sans.

Toriel was staring at me intently.

“You can’t do what child?!” She yelled. Her eyes were still watering. She was afraid for my life.

I’m scaring her.

**_“You need him.”_ ** The voice said.

“No!” I screamed. 

_ I don’t want to I hate him I hate Him! He destroyed it! He destroyed- _

**_“You will suffer a fate worse than death if you don’t get him in here!”_ **

It burns!

I screamed again.

“S-S-SANS!”

In a flash of blue he was in the room.

“Sans help her!” Toriel.

“How?!”

He was looking at me frantically. 

“Share your magic with her.!” 

He sent a wave of magic at my soul.

The pain was instantly less intense.

Sans was sweating and holding my hand. My heart clenched. I really liked him but, I just couldn’t do it. I moved my hand away from his but he grabbed it again. He stared at me like he needed it. Like holding my hand would save his life. 

“I-I…”

Undyne saw the exchange and pulled his hand off of mine violently.

“You are not allowed to touch her.” She hissed.

Sans looked so hurt.

I wanted to comfort him but, the image of my father’s burning journal passed through my mind.

I didn’t feel bad anymore.

“My child…” 

I turned towards Toriel who was looking at my soul.

More than half my soul was covered in black void. The outside had a blue tint which I assumed was Sans’ magic.

I gasped.

“It’s fading slowly but, it’s not normal.”

I nodded. 

I couldn’t speak.

I was so tired.

I was still in pain but, it was more of a pressure than anything else.

I was fading out of consciousness when Chara came towards me.

My vision was blurring so I couldn’t see her until she was right in front of me.

“Thank you” She said and came into view.

“H-Hey… you look like…”

I never got to finish my sentence before I passed out.


	18. No Thnks Fr th mmrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cya just can't catch a break.

My dad walked in my room with a stern look on his face.

I quickly jumped off my bed and hugged him.

“I love you daddy?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“So you do know why I’m in here?” 

I instantly lowered my head.

“Yes Daddy…”

He bent down to eye level. 

“You’re not gonna even try lying?”

I shook my head furiously. I was angry with the accusation.

“Lying is bad! People who lie don’t have friends!”

My dad ruffled my hair.

“You’re filled with so much  **Integrity** ”

I smiled.

“Sweetheart you already know you are never allowed to go in my office.” My Dad told me. I had needed a pencil for my math homework and went into his office to get one. My dad would tell me everyday never to go into his office but, I didn’t see the danger in going to get a pencil. 

“I know but…”

“No buts sunshine. It’s very dangerous for you in there.”

I frowned. My father always said that to me. I never understood why. He would go in there all the time. If it was so dangerous why couldn’t I go. Whatever it was it must have been very important.

I was  **Determined** to find out.

I had to wait until the right moment but I was  **Patient.**

Later that night when my father had gone to bed I snuck out of my room and towards the office. I was really quiet and I froze when the floorboards started creaking. I waited for a couple second and then continued down the stairs. When I got in front of the door I opened it ran inside and closed the door at record speed. When I turned around I gulped. Whatever he was hiding from me could possibly be dangerous but.... It could also be an early Christmas present. Even though it was july my childlike brain just went into overdrive at the thought of possibly getting a gift. I searched carefully so I didn’t mess anything up. After a couple minutes of searching I was about to deem this room full of just very important papers when a drawer caught my eye. I opened it to find a small journal. As soon as I touched it I felt a weird energy flowing through it. I dropped the book out of fear and stared at it. I clenched and unclenched my hand and as soon as I realized that it didn’t hurt I went to pick it up. It only tingled

Fear started coursing through me and I instantly shook it off.

The journal was calling to me and telling me to go away at the same time. 

I took a deep breath.

I picked up the journal and opened it.

Suddenly an immense amount of pain engulfed my chest.

A blue cartoon heart erupted from my chest.

I was so pretty I wanted to touch it but I couldn’t move. I was in shock and awe. It was so pretty but, something told me I wasn’t supposed to be seeing it. It seemed dangerous. My eyes flicked towards the journal as it started vibrating in my hand.

Darkness seeped out of it and started towards my heart (soul)

**“** **_Come back to us! You came from us and we shall bring you back. They lied to you. They betrayed you. Kill them! Join us void child!”_ ** It whispered to me.

_ Who lied? I don’t understand. No one said anything mean to me. I do understand one thing though... _

I refused to be anything but  **Kind** . 

“N-no. D-don’t hurt anyone.”

**_“If you don’t want to let us into your soul willingly we’ll have to take it by force!”_ **

The darkness attacked my soul.

I screamed again and my father bust through the door.

_ “Tenebrae transierunt!” _

Light burst through his hand and hit the darkness.

They screeched and retreated into my heart(soul)

My vision went dark.

“Sunshine!” 

My father’s voice was faint. 

**_“We’ll destroy you from the inside. We’ll shatter your soul and consume the pieces.”_ **

I couldn’t die. My dad would’ve been upset. I had to  **Persevere.**

“Take me instead!” My dad yelled. I may have been only 8 but, I knew that was bad.

“Daddy no!”

The darkness jumped out of me and into my father.

My vision cleared and the pain subsided.

My father groaned out of pain.

I ran to him instantly.

“Daddy! Daddy! Please!”

I was crying.

“Don’t worry sunshine. I’ll be okay. I need you to call 911 for me.”

I nodded and grabbed the phone on the desk. I dialed 911 at record speed.

“911 what’s your emergency?”

I was still crying so it was hard to form proper sentences.

“My daddy… he’s hurt… darkness… bad… help me… waaaahhhh” I broke down finally. The person on the other line seemed frantic.

“Sweetheart! Can you tell me where you live?”

I said my address in between sobs and woman sounded relieved.

“That’s right near the hospital! You’re in luck sweetheart! We’ll be there in a flash!”

The line went dead.

“Da-”

I screamed as a letter opener went straight through my leg. 

My father came up to me and held me close.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. This is the only way. No one can ever know about this. It’s very important. Do you understand?”

I was screaming and crying but, I managed to nod.

My father’s breathing was ragged and his movements were slow.

“When your Mommy get’s back from her trip I want you to tell her I love her. Can you do that?”

I nodded again and my father went limp.

“Daddy? Daddy!”

“I’ll always be in your heart sunshine..”

He shook as darkness seeped out of him.

“ **_We’ll come for you soon enough void child. HAHAHAHAHA!”_ **

Then it was gone.

And so was my father.

That day I swore to get  **_Justice._ **

~2 years later~

“I’m tired of your stupid whining.” My mom said walking out of her room. “Get in the car.”

I looked up from my homework. 

“Where are we going?”

She grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the chair.

“Just get in the damn car!”

I shut up and rubbed my head.

I didn’t dare say anything as I walked quietly to the car and got in the backseat. We drove for half an hour and finally when we stopped I looked out the window and saw my uncle holding my baby sister in his hands.

I screamed out of delight and jumped out the door. I ran as quickly as I could and hugged my uncle.

“Nice to see you sunshine.” 

I pulled away instantly and frowned. 

“Just because you look like my Daddy doesn’t mean you can call me sunshine.” 

He scowled and slapped me.

“Respect your elders.”

My mom walked up beside me and didn’t even say anything about me being slapped. She just held out her hand expectantly. My uncle mumbled something under his breath and pulled out an envelope. She snatched it out of his hand and smiled when she looked inside.

“Be careful of the little bloodsucker. Don’t wanna break her on the first day.”

He just laughed grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house. 

“Now sunshine, I got a proposition for ya.”

I stared at him.

“You do know I'm 10 right? I don’t know what that word means.”

He just sighed and dragged me through the house and pointed to a closet.

“That is your sister’s room.”

I turned towards him in horror.

“That’s too small!”

“Like I care! All she does is sleep and eat she doesn’t do anything. You however, can do alot.”

He grabbed at my developing chest and smiled.

“Early bloomer eh?”

I pushed him off.

“W-what are you doing?”

He laughed.

“I’m gonna give you an offer. You let me do whatever I want to you and I don’t kill your sister.”

I glared at him.

“Don’t you dare touch her! She’s only two!”

He hugged me and stuck a hand in the back of my pants.

“Then you have to do exactly what I say.” he whispered.

He set my sister down in the closet and closed the door. Then he turned to me.

I backed away from him terrified.

He lunged at me and dragged me into his room and closed the door. I fought him the whole way screaming. He threw open his door and tossed me onto the bed. He locked the door. He was panting from dragging me into the room and turned to me with pure lust in his eyes.

“You are my sunshine.” He sang.

My blood ran cold. It was the song my dad used to sing to me whenever I was scared.

“My only sunshine.”

He started towards me slowly while unbuckling his pants.

“You make me happy.”

I started screaming as he was ripping my clothes off.

“When skies are gray.”

He finally got my underwear off and was grinning ear to ear.

“You’ll never know dear.”

He was pulling off his jeans.

“How much I love you.”

His boxers.

“Please don’t take.”

He was getting closer.

“My sunshine away.”

I was never the same again.

I sat up in bed drenched in sweat.

Strong arms grabbed me from behind and I went into panic mode.

“Don’t hurt me! Please let me go! Never again! Never again! I don’t want to go back there! Please!”

“sweetheart. calm down. look at me. you’re fine.”

I turn to face Sans. 

_ When did he get here? _

I was too tired for my brain to work properly.

“Sans... He’s gonna do it again… I don’t want him to do it again. I don’t want to go back…”

Sans growled. 

“you’ll never have to go back. i’ll never let him anywhere near you again and if he does come near you… say it with me now.”

I giggled.

“He’s gonna have a bad time.”

“he’s gonna have a bad time.”

Sans chuckled this time.

Suddenly my mind flashed back to the first part of the dream.

“Sans…”

“yes sweetheart.”

“My father’s journal…”

He went rigged.

“i really am sorry…”

“Don’t be.”

He looked at me incredulously.

“The journal killed my father.”

…

Sans pulled me into a tight hug.

“i’m sorry.”

I laughed.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Sans just held me until I decided to lay back down.

“Sans?” 

“yes?” 

“Can I hate you for just a bit longer?”

Silence.

“whatever you want sweetheart.”

 

 

_ Daddy why?... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of uploads. Writers block is a B****.  
> I made it up to you with Angst with a dash of fluff. I'm just a doll aren't I?


	19. Starting over guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this guys.

So I've been thinking and I realized as much as I'm having fun writing this fic I really don't think I'm writing it to the best of my ability. I've decided to start over and make the fic more detailed. I do thank everyone actually enjoyed this monstrosity of a fanfiction because I already know I had a lot of spelling mistakes and some of my chapters were a bit spastic. I do however have one question. Would anyone be interested in being an editor/proofreader/coauthor? The only thing I ask is that you make sure that my chapters make sense and that I don't make any spelling/grammatical errors. You are welcome to add details and rewrite somethings if need be. If you do become my editor I'll add you to the google docs as well as on here. 

For those you who are wondering what will happen to the fic I shall be starting it over and calling it "God Soul" The first chapter will be posted either tonight or tomorrow depending on weather I can get the rest of the details situated. The first few chapters will be remakes of these chapters with extra details and/or added chapters to get the storyline flowing smoother.

Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter - https://mobile.twitter.com/serenablow709  
> Awesomenesschic44@gmail.com


End file.
